ENEMY! MY LOVE!
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: CHAP 6! . "Kau begitu membenciku?" "Tidak ada yang perlu ku mengerti darimu Cho Kyuhyun. Terlebih malam itu, aku sudah melupakannya.." "A-aku, Aku Mencintaimu..""Persetan dengan keselamatanku! Ku mohon jangan melakukan hal itu Kyu..hiks..."."Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Jika suatu saat nanti aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.." KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast
1. Chapter 1

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

^Chapter 1^

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Hai Chingudeul! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku adalah mahasiswa dari SJ University, aku adalah anak tunggal dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Kehidupanku sangat menyenangkan sebelum ada seorang Namja yang seenaknya mengklaimku sebagai musuhnya! Sebut saja Sungmin. Ya! Dia adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin yang menjadi musuhku sekaligus tetanggaku. Rumahku dan rumahnya bersampingan sampai-sampai kedua orang tuaku berteman baik dengan kedua orang tuanya, akan tetapi aku dengannya sama sekali tidak bisa akur. Pasti kalian penasaran kan seperti apa itu sosok Lee Sungmin! Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku ceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Sebenarnya Lee Sungmin itu tidak cocok jika disebut Namja karena parasnya itu kelewat manis,imut nan cantik! Sama sekali bukan paras dari seorang Namja kan?.

Kalau masalah sifat sih! Sebenarnya sifatnya itu, ramah, baik, perhatian, lembut, tetapi kalau sedang denganku semua sifat itu hilang dalam sekejap? Kalian pasti juga penasaran kenapa aku dengannya bisa bermusuhan? Baiklah ini ceritanya!

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

_Seorang Namja manis yang masih beseragam lengkap, seragam sekolah Senior High School tanpa sengaja memasuki sebuah tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah arena balap motor liar. Dapat dilihat kalau ditempat itu banyak Namja Tampan yang berpenampilan sedikit err_ berandal! Seketika nyali sang Namja manis menciut disaat yang bersamaan salah satu dari gerombolan Namja Tampan tapi berandal itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sepertinya Magnae dari sekelompok Namja itu! Karena dari penampilannya pun Namja Tampan yang menoleh kearahnya itu tidak seperti dengan yang lain!_

_Penampilannya berkesan manly dan keren, akan tetapi tatapan tajam dari Namja itu membuat sang Namja manis semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Hey Kyu! Sedang lihat apa sih!" Tanya Yunho salah satu Namja tampan berandal tadi._

"_Itu! Hyung lihat!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Namja manis yang masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Sepertinya Namja!" Timpal Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Namja dihadapannya ini dan menegakkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Smirk menakutkan pun keluar dari kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun setelah melihat paras dari Namja dihadapannya ini._

"_WOW! Manis sekali! Kau ini Namja jadi-jadian ya!" Seru Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Namja manis itu menampik tangan Kyuhyun kasar dari dagunya._

"_Jaga ucapanmu! Aku ini Namja asli!" Seru Namja manis yang membuat Kyuhyun dan semua orang yang ada ditempat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Hahaha! Namja dari mananya eoh!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya melihat Namja manis dengan tatapan meledeknya._

"_Ini lihatlah! Aku tidak punya payudara seperti yeoja!" Teriak sang Namja manis kalut._

"_Ckckck! Itu bukti yang sangat tidak akurat! Sekarang banyak yeoja yang berpayudara kecil seperti itu!" Sang Namja manis pun langsung membelalakkan kedua manik foxynya penuh, sungguh ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan bagi orang yang melihatnya tak terkecuali semua yang ada di arena itu._

"_Aish! Lalu mau mu apa?" Bentak sang Namja manis yang membuat Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk mesumnya seketika. Kedua manik obsidiannya melirik name tag yang ada di saku bagian kiri sang Namja manis. __**"Lee Sungmin nama yang manis!"**__ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati._

"_Buka celanamu Lee Sungmin-ssi!" Desis Kyuhyun datar seraya menatap Namja manis yang ternyata bernama Sungmin mesum._

"_Dasar kurang ajar!" Teriak Sungmin tajam, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin acuh atas perkataannya barusan. Membuat Namja manis itu semakin menggeram kesal. Dengan kesal diinjaknya kaki sosok tampan itu seraya berteriak keras. "Dengar Namja sialan! Sampai kapanpun, dimanapun aku akan selalu membencimu! Aku membencimu!" Dalam sekali hentak Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan umpatan serapah yang dikeluarkan sosok tampan dibelakangnya yang saat ini tengah mengelus kaki malangnya._

"_Aish! Sial, Argh! Berani sekali dia menginjak kaki berhargaku" Umpat Kyuhyun yang membuat semua orang yang tengah berada di arena itu melakukan rolling eyes. "Sudahlah magnae...jangan menggerutu seperti itu terus. Pertandingan akan dimulai" Ucap Changmin seraya mengulurkan helm ke arah Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun pun mulai mengenakan helmnya serta menyalakan mesin Ducati merahnya._

_Brrmm,,,Brrmm_

"_Yakin kau malam ini akan menangCho!" Ucap Seungri sinis yang dibalas dengan smirk tajam Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah!" _

_ONE_

_TWO_

_THREE_

_Dan perlombaanpun dimulai._

FLASHBACK OFF

_._

_._

_._

Dari situlah permusuhanku dengannya dimulai dan alangkah sialnya hidupku, aku harus dipertemukan kembali dengan Namja manis yang dengan beraninya menginjak kakiku karena aku melecehkan genrenya. Tsk! Siapa suruh punya wajah semanis itu_

Kyuhyun POV END

"Dugh Aw!" Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan gerutuannya saat sebuah benda entah apa itu menghantam kepalanya. Reflek, tangan besar Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya pelan dan alangkah geramnya saat kedua manik obsidian tajamnya mengetahui sang pelaku penghantaman yang tak berperikepalaan itu. Sedang yang ditatap malah melancarkan cengiran kelincinya.

"Ups! Mian! Aku tidak tahu jika disana ada orang" Sesal sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah sosok Namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Sedang Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memegang sebuah kemucing, benda yang dengan elitnya menghantam kepalanya tadi. Dengan tatapan yang membunuh. "Bisa tidak! Kau! Tak mencari gara-gara kepadaku. Sehari saja" Dengus Kyuhyun dingin seraya melemparkan kembali kemucing itu ke arah Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan raut polos. "Hmm, Oh ya! Bukankah tadi aku disuruh Eomma untuk membeli garam ya.." Gumamnya riang seraya mengerucutkan bibir plumnya lucu, menghiraukan sosok tampan yang tengah memandangnya cengo. Dengan santai Sungmin menutup kembali jendela kamarnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aish! Jinja! Dasar Namja aneh!" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di bed empuknya. Tanpa disadarinya kedua manik obsidian tajamnya mulai tertutup secara perlahan dan secara tiba-tiba terbuka lagi karena suara teriakan Eommanya di bawah sana, membuat umpatan serapah kembali lolos dari bibir penuh itu.

"Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnn! Saatnya makan malam!" Teriak Cho Heechul Eomma Kyuhyun nyaring dari arah meja makan.

"Ne Eomma!" Balas Kyuhyun, dengan malas Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari acara rebahannya menuju jendela dan menutupnya! Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke meja makan.

.

.

.

Ting ting! Suara dentingan sendok,garpu dengan piring bersahut-sahutan di ruang meja makan keluarga Cho. Sang Eomma yang merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini pun akhirnya membuka suatu percakapan dengan anak dan suaminya.

"Ehem" Dehem Heechul sedikit keras membuat kedua Namja Tampan beda umur itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm! Kyu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul menggebu-gebu membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola obsidiannya malas.

"Sudahlah Eomma! Tidak usah membahas Namja itu lagi" Ketus Kyuhyun dan dengan tidak sopannya ia langsung meninggalkan meja makan menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat sikap anak semata wayangnya barusan. Mereka sudah cukup sering melihat hal itu.

"Hhhh! Kenapa mereka tidak bisa akur sih!" Dengus Heechul lelah yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman misterius suaminya. "Kau tenang saja yeobo. Suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan akur. Malahan melebihi dari kata akur.."Seru Hageng seraya menampilkan smirknya, sedangkan sang istri yang melihat kelakuan suaminya ini hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Ceklek! Brugh! Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Sizenya ini, kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan intens. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada sosok manis bernama Lee Sungmin musuh bebuyutannya membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya kuat guna mengusir pikiran anehnya.

"Aih! Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar mengantuk!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke kepalanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah membuat semua orang menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan senang hati, sama halnya dengan seorang Namja cantik nan manis yang saat ini sedang asyik bersenandung ria dari lagu yang didengarnya melalui earphone yang menancap indah di kedua telinga mungilnya, Lee Sungmin nama dari Namja cantik nan manis itu kini dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang kampusnya.

"Hyuuuuuuuunggggg!"Teriak duo wek wek yang bisa kita sebut Eeunrye couple/ Eunhyuk dan Ryewook couple. Kini mereka dengan semangat yang membara tengah berlari cepat ke arah Sungmin dan Brugh! Mereka memeluk Sungmin erat sampai-sampai tubuh mungil Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah heboh" Umpat Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook dari tubuh mungilnya, sedang yang diomeli malah melancarkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Hehehe! Biasalah Hyung, kita terlalu bersemangat..!"Cengir Eunhyuk seraya mengepalkan tangannya diatas udara yang diikuti dengan Ryewook membuat Sungmin semakin pusing dibuatnya. "Lalu! Namjachingu possesive kalian dimana? Tumben tak mengekori kalian.." Gumam Sungmin heran, seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan guna mencari keberadaan dua sosok Namja aneh lainnya.

"Mereka ada dikantin Hyung!" Ucap Eunhyuk cepat seraya menarik Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Menghiraukan protesan Sungmin yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Teriak Sungmin yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke Ryewook yang ditanggapi dengan angkatan bahu. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dengan rasa dongkol.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" Seru Donghae semangat membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malas, melihat hal itu Donghae hanya mampu menekuk wajah tampannya dengan lesu. "Kenapa kalian itu susah sekali sih?" Teriak Donghae frustasi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan sosok tampan lainnya. "Iya, Kyu. Cobalah kau berbaikan dengan Sungmin, pas_"

"Tidak akan! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku..jika aku berbaikan dengan kelinci itu.." Sungut Kyuhyun sadis, mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan sosok tampan yang ucapannya di potong oleh Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya. Donghae yang melihat hal itu segera menepuk bahu tegap sosok itu dengan lembut. "Sabar Yesung Hyung...sabar.."

"Tsk! Terserah kau sajalah.." Umpat Yesung, tangan mungilnya dengan segera mengambil jus jeruk yang berada dihadapannya dan menegukkan cepat, mencoba meredamkan rasa kesalnya pada sosok tampan di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

"Yak! Ternyata kalian membawaku kesini!" Teriak Sungmin jengkel membuat ketiga Namja tampan yang tadi tengah asyik berduduk ria itu menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Sungguh! Sungmin saat ini ingin sekali mencincang kedua dongsaengnya ini yang dengan lancang membawanya kesini hingga ia terpaksa bertatapan dengan sosok yang sangat dibencinya seumur hidupnya.

"Hyung kan sedang mencari mereka" Tunjuk Ryewook dengan dagunya ke meja ketiga Namja tampan tadi, kedua manik foxy itu seketika menggelap saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Ryewook. "Aku hanya bertanya. Bukan mencari! Aish!.." Sungmin mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi, sedang Eunhyuk dan Ryewook hanya memandang sosok cantik itu dengan cengo.

"Wae! Hyung?" Gumam Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan dengusan malas sosok cantik itu. Tanpa menunggu jam, menit dan detik berjalan begitu jauh, Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuh mungilnya berniat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ia kembali menggeram frustasi karena cekalan dari Ryewook.

"Hhhh! Sudahlah Hyung! Ayo!" Seru Ryewook dengan menggeret paksa Sungmin menuju meja yang sedari tadi ditempati ketiga Namja ini.

"Duduklah Hyung" Perintah Donghae yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foxynya.

"Mwo! Aku tidak salah dengar eoh! Kau menyuruhku duduk dengan serigala aneh ini!" Seru Sungmin tidak terima membuat Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan permainan gamenya sejenak saat indera pendengarnya mendengar kalimat yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dengan sekali hentak Kyuhyun langsung menggebrak meja yang saat ini didudukinnya dan menatap kedua manik foxy itu dengan tajam.

"Apa hakmu mengataiku seperti itu Kelinci gendut!" Ketus Kyuhyun dingin, sedang Sungmin hanya mengerjabkan manik foxynya polos.

"Wae! Kau tidak terima eoh! Bukannya itu kenyataan dan satu lagi! Aku tidak GENDUT ini namanya BERISI pabbo!" Hentak Sungmin keras seraya menunjuk-nunjuk badannya yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Mwo! Yang seharusnya di bilang pabbo itu kau! Karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan mana yang berisi dan mana yang "gendut".." Sungut Kyuhyun tajam, membuat wajah putih Sungmin seketika menjadi merah padam karena menahan emosi. "Yak! Apa kau bilang? Berhenti sok yes! Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.." Teriak Sungmin tak terima.

"Apanya yang sok yes? Memang itu kenyataannya eoh!" Balas Kyuhyun santai, menghiraukan sosok manis yang saat ini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangan mngilnya. "Kau! Dasar Serigala Setan!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan obsidian tajamnya saat Sungmin berteriak terlampau keras hingga seisi kantin melihat ke arah mereka semua. "Hey! Jaga ucapanmu Lee Sungmin.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam yang malah ditanggapi dengan kedua manik foxy yang berbinar menantang. "Wae? Ada masalah?"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Geram KyuMin seraya menunjuk satu sama lain, sedangkan keempat Namja sahabatnya mulai jengah dengan pemandangan rutin mereka ini.

"Kalian ini! Tidak bisa kah akur sehariiii saja!" Ucap Donghae yang diangguki oleh ketiga Namja yang juga ada di kantin kampus itu.

"TIDAK BISA!" Bentak KyuMin kompak, seraya menatap sengit satu sama lain.

"Hati-hati, nanti kalian terlibat cinta lho!" Goda Eunhyuk yang notabennya sebagai kekasih Donghae.

"Tidak akan!" Seru KyuMin kompak seraya memalingkan wajahnya bersinggungan membuat keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden di kantin kampus tadi tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melewati kelas Sungmin, dilihatnya kelas itu dan satu kata yang terucap dari kedua belah bibir penuh itu. "Sepi" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul secara spontan di otak jeniusnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna memastikan bahwa disini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun sedikit mengendap disaat memasuki ruang kelas kosong Sungmin. "Sepertinya mereka sedang praktek.." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya menampilkan smirk liciknya menuju bangku Sungmin. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan dengan bangku Sungmin selesai, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kelas itu dengan hati yang bahagia. Senyum manis terukir indah di wajah tampannya beberapa saat saja, karena secara tiba-tiba indra pendengarnya menangkap langkah seseorang yang ternyata adalah sosok Namja cantik nan manis yang ia targetkan tengah memasuki kelasnya. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

KYUHYUN POV

"Yes! Akhirnya dia memasuki kelasnya.." Gumamku penuh kemenangan seraya menatap langkahnya dari luar jendela.

"Hana...dul...set..."

"Kyyaaaa...Apa ini? Aish! SIALLL! OH! CELANAKUU...ARRGHHH..."

Akhirnya aku tak mampu lagi menahan tawa kebahagiaanku, saat kedua obsidian tajamku menatap wajah cantik itu tengah memadam merah menahan kesal akibat sesuatu terjadi dengan celana dan tempat duduknya. "Kkkk...Kau telah memilih lawan yang salah Kelinci Nakal.."

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe :)

Aloha! I cambek membawa FF yang sempat ku publish tapi sekarang ku rombak ulang! Semoga kalian suka neee!

Terakhir!

RIPPPYUUU...RRIIPPYUUU...RRIIPPPYYUUU...

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP...

MUACH

SARANGHAE


	2. Chapter 2

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 02

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Kyyaaaa...Apa ini? Aish! SIALLL! OH! CELANAKUU...ARRGHHH..." Teriak Sungmin menggema seraya berusaha membersihkan celananya, walau ia yakin kotoran yang saat ini tengah menempel di celananya ini akan sulit tuk dibersihkan. "Aish! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini...sungguh terkutuk.." Umpat Sungmin keras. Tangan mungilnya mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Tidak mungkin ia akan keluar dengan keadaan celananya yang sangat memperhatinkan seperti ini, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan Sungmin keluar dari kelas itu, berniat menuju ke toilet. Mungkin dengan bantuan air, kotoran sialan ini bisa dihilangkan, ya walalupun ia masih sedikit ragu akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kelas itu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan PSPnya dan memainkannya dengan memasang gaya se-cool mungkin, menghiraukan hatinya yang saat ini tengah bersorak riang. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kelinci nakal itu berjalan dengan keadaan celana yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Dan hal terpentingnya kotoran itu tepat berada di butt Sungmin. Ah! Itu akan membuat Sungmin semakin malu. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak sabar melihat Sungmin ditertawakan seisi kampus. Oh! Indahnya hidup. Kyuhyun tetap memainkan PSPnya dengan konsentrasi penuh saat dirasa ada sosok yang saat ini tengah mendekat kearahnya. Dan sepertinya ia tahu sosok ini, karena hal itu sudah terbukti dari aroma dan aura yang dibawa sosok itu. Sangat familiar.

"Hey! Serigala setan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Ucap Sungmin penuh selidik. Disaat ia keluar dari kelas itu, kedua manik foxynya tak sengaja menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya. Dan benar saja, setelah diselidikinya ternyata sosok itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Tiba-tiba rasa curiga mulai menyusup ke relung hatinya, saat dilihat sosok musuh bebuyutannya yang sudah jelas-jelas beda jurusan dengannya tengah berkeliaran di tempat ini. Sungguh patut dipertanyakan.

"Kau berbicara denganku..?" Timpal Kyuhyun acuh, masih dengan memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar PSPnya, membuat Sungmin harus kembali menghela nafas gusar demi menetlarkan emosinya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelas yang tengah berada di tempat ini hanya aku dan kau.." Balas Sungmin sengit yang dibalas dengan senyuman miring ala Kyuhyun. "Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang Tuan Lee-ssi...nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Serigala Setan..." Mendengar hal itu seketika Sungmin kembali mengacak rambut pirangnya gusar. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Namja seperti ini di Dunia ini? Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Arraseo...Apa yang tengah kau lakukan disini Tuan Cho-ssi..?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan smirk tajamnya kala sosok manis itu kini menyerah juga dan mengikuti apa mau Kyuhyun. "Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.." Sungmin memicingkan manik foxynya saat mendnegar jawaban acuh yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun barusan. "Untuk apa kau jalan-jalan ke tempat ini...bukankah ini bukan jurusanmu.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum ia mematikan PSPnya dan ditaruhnya kembali ke saku jeansnya. "Kau tahu bukan, aku berkuliah disini tidak dengan Cuma-Cuma. Jadi, sesukaku kalau aku mau jalan-jalan di jurusan mana saja...Lalu apa masalahmu..?" Kedua manik obsidian tajam itu menatap Sungmin dengan lekat.

Sedang Sungmin makin mengentalkan aura curiganya. "Masalahnya kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat Tuan Cho-ssi..disaat kau datang. Tepat pada saat itu juga sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengarah padamu.." Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, keningnya berkerut berpura-pura tidak mengeti dengan apa yang dikatakan sosok manis nan cantik dihadapannya ini. "Apa maksudmu? Kecurigaan apa yang mengarah padaku..?"

"Telah terjadi sesuatu yang pastinya hanya akan dilakukan oleh satu orang di kampus ini. Dan sayangnya orang itu adalah kau Tuan Cho-ssi.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan semakin tajam, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sosok tampan yang sampai saat ini masih menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. "Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima, membuat kedua telapak mungil Sungmin mengepal erat di masing-masing sisi. "Tidak usah sok bingung ataupun tidak tahu Cho! Aku yakin kau yang telah melakukan semua ini.." Sengit Sungmin kasar seraya menarik kerah Kyuhyun membuat Namja tampan iru berdiri dengan paksa.

Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa tidak terima. Dengan kasar ditepisnya tangan mungil nan halus itu dari kerahnya. Ditatapnya sosok manis itu dengan tajam. "Kau! Jangan asal menuduh..!"

"Siapa yang asal menuduh? Kenyataannya memang begitu, hanya kau yang suka melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu..!" Bentak Sungmin ketus, kedua manik foxynya melotot penuh yang mau tak mau membuat wajah manis nan cantik itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakui itu semua. "Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kau juga suka melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu..!" Balas Kyuhyun santai, menghiraukan suatu gemuruh aneh yang saat ini tengah melingkupi hatinya. "Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.."

"Aku tak merasa pernah menghamilimu...lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tuk bertanggung jawab.." Sungmin seketika melongo syok saat ia mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan tadi, sedang Kyuhyun harus kembali menetlalisir rasa gemuruh aneh yang kembali menyelimutinya saat raut manis itu kembali menunjukkan aegyo alaminya. "Yak! Dasar Serigala Setan! Kau itu bodoh atau gila sih...Pokoknya kau harus membereskan semua kekacauan ini..!" Putus Sungmin mutlak membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas datar. Di tatapnya raut yang tengah menahan amarah itu dengan geli, sungguh ia berani bertaruh jika sosok yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang yeoja yang terperangkap pada tubuh seorang Namja.

"Aku semakin yakin. Jika kau itu adalah Namja jadi-jadian.." Celetuk Kyuhyun remeh, menghiraukan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menggeletukkan gigi-giginya mencoba menahan amarah yang semakin naik ke ubun-ubunya. "Kyuhyun jangan mencoba menyulut amarahku semakin dalam. Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal.." Desis Sungmin tajam yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuh jakungnya berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan karena sosok manis yang saat ini tengah mencekal tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau? Urusan kita belum selesai.." Kyuhyun menatap sosok manis itu dengan malas, ditepisnya tangan mungil itu dari pergelangannya. "Urusan apa, hm. Sudahlah jangan menggangguku..."

"Yak! Dasar Setan! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum membersihkan bangkuku dari permen karet sialan itu.." Bentak Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menahan senyum gelinya. "Apa? Hahaha...dasar Kelinci, seorang Cho Kyuhyun disuruh membersihkan bangku, mau taruh dimana harga diriku.." Remeh Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Sungmin makin mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau.." Geram Sungmin seraya melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah tampan itu, namun sial pergerakan Sungmin dapat dengan mudah di hentikan Kyuhyun dengan cara mencekal kedua tangan mungil. "Yak! Lepas Cho! Aku akan menghajar wajah sok mu itu, lepas!" Teriak Sungmin kasar seraya memberontak hebat, berharap cekalan tangan itu melonggar sedikit saja. Namun nihil, semakin ia memberontak, semakin erat pula Kyuhyun mencekal kedua tangan itu.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu. Kau bisa menghajar wajah tampanku Kelinci nakal.." Balas Kyuhyun serta melancarkan smirk tajamnya yang beberapa saat dapat menggoyahkan pertahanan Sungmin. Tanpa disadari sosok manis itu, Kyuhyun saat ini telah berhasil menyudutkan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding. Sungmin seketika tersadar dari acaranya saat di rasa punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan dingin, kedua manik foxynya seketika melotot tajam. "Yak! Beraninya kau! Menyudutkanku seperti ini...lepas Cho.." Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya maklum saat lagi-lagi telinganya kembali berdenging karena teriakan cempreng makhluk manis dihadapannya ini. "Yak...yak...yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat Cho, atau kau akan menyesal.." Teriak Sungmin gusar, saat dilihatnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Manis, cantik dan menarik...tapi sayang, kau sangat menyebalkan. Setidaknya bersikaplah baik padaku, itu akan menambah poin plus untukmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut yang mau tak mau membuat kedua pipi gembul nan halus itu mulai merona cantik. "Yak! Dalam mimpimu saja..!" Tegas Sungmin mencoba menetlarkan rasa gugupnya. Entahlah! Apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya, kenapa ia sekarang merasa gugup hanya dengan ucapan palsu sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. Ya! Sungmin menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun tadi adalah palsu, namun seandainya ia bisa membaca maksud dari kedua manik obsidian tajam itu serta menghilangkan sedikit saja egoisnya. Maka ia akan tahu jika Kyuhyun tulus mengatakan itu semua.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan dengusan Sungmin hanya mampu menatap sosok manis itu malas, namun tak dipungkirinya hatinya saat ini tengah bersorak riang karena kedua pipi gembul nan halus itu tengah merona karenanya. Tanpa sengaja obsidian tajam Kyuhyun melirik bibir plum sewarna bunga sakura yang sangat menggoda begitu dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sedikit cepat dan darahnya berdesir hebat, tanpa disadarinya ia semakin dekat dengan wajah manis yang saat ini semakin merona. "Lee Sungmin.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut yang dibalas dengan gumaman pelan dari Namja manis itu. "Kau pernah berciuman..?" Sungmin menatap sosok tampan itu dengan bingung, namun tanpa disadarinya kepala cantiknya menggeleng pelan membuat sisi lain pada diri Kyuhyun bersorak girang. "Mau aku ajari.."

"Mwo!"

.

.

.

Saat ini tepatnya di Kona Bean's, caffe terindah dengan gaya Eropa dan tatanannya yang rapi nan elegant. Terdapat beberapa sosok yang terdiri atas Namja dan Yeoja tengah asyik bercengkrama di sudut caffe itu, sesekali tawa mengalun dari mereka menunjukkan betapa apa yang mereka bicarakan sangat menarik.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai topik utama kita..?" Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang terbilang sangat matang. Tangan putihnya mengaduk pelan caffe late yang ada dihadapannya ini sambil menatap semua semua orang yang berada di hadapannya maupun disampingnya. "Baik, aku setuju. Kita mulai topik utamanya.." Seru seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik yang berada tepat disamping yeoja paruh baya itu. "Baiklah...sebenarnya apa yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lakukan jika di kampus.." Ucap yeoja paruh baya itu memulai topik utama mereka. Sedang yang ditanya hanya mampu menghela nafas malas. "Seperti biasa ahjuma. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu saja bertengkar, kami semua sampai pusing dibuatnya.." Balas Yesung seraya meneguk kopinya dengan pelan, membuat dua sosok paruh baya itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Aish! Mereka itu, bagaimana Teukkie Eonnie. Pendapatmu..?" Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar raungan frustasi sahabat sekaligus tetangganya ini. "Aku tidak tahu Chullie-ah, mereka memang sulit dipersatukan.."

"Sebenarnya tidak sulit ahjuma, mempersatukan mereka berdua.." Celetuk Donghae yang membuat ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju, menghiraukan tatapan binar dua sosok paruh baya itu. "Benarkah..!" Seru Leeteuk dan Heechul hampir bersamaan. "Benar ahjuma. Mereka itu sepertinya sudah tercipta untuk bersama.." Seru Eunhyuk girang yang diikuti dengan yang lain. "Hm. Sekarang tugas kita adalah meyusun rencana untuk mereka.." Seru Ryewook yang diangguki dua sosok yeoja paruh baya itu. "Tapi, sepertinya jangan dulu Wokkie changi, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan mereka seperti itu dulu. Hingga suatu saat nanti cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka berdua dan barulah kita menyusun rencana.."

"Hm. Aku setuju Hyung, karena aku yakin disaat mereka mulai mencintai. Pastinya mereka akan berjauhan..." Seru Donghae membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya bingung. Dongahe bilang disaat mereka mulai mencintai, kenapa mereka malah berjauhan. Bukankah kalau kita tengah mencintai seseorang kita pasti akan selalu ingin berdekatan dengan orang yang kita cintai itu! Pikir mereka dalam hati. Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan ambigu kekasihnya ini mencoba mengeluarkan argumennya. "Apa maksudmu Hae? Kenapa disaat mereka mulai mencintai, mereka malah berjauhan..?" Ungkapan Eunhyuk diangguki semua orang yang tengah berada disana. Sedang Donghae membalas ucapan bingung kekasihnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Changie...kau tahu bukan sifat mereka. Ego diantara mereka sangat tinggi, sangat mustahil mereka akan menyatakan satu sama lain, jika cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka.." Seketika semua orang yang berada di sudut caffe itu ber-oh ria menghiraukan beberapa pasang kepala yang menoleh ke arah mereka. "Ahjuma bersyukur, anak setan itu masih bisa mendapatkan teman seperti kalian.." Keempat Namja beda paras itu tersenyum hangat kala mendengar ucapan tulus yang dilontarkan oleh sosok paruh baya di hadapannya ini. "Terima kasih Ahjuma, kami juga senang berteman dengan Kyuhyun ya. Walau terkadang anak itu sangat menyebalkan.." Ungkap Ryewook yang ditanggapi dengan senyum lembut Heechul. "Ahjuma tahu, tapi kata terkadang lebih baik jika diganti dengan kata sering.." Celetuk Heechul yang seketika ditanggapi dengan tawa meledak dari semua yang ada di sudut caffe itu.

Dan percakapan pun masih terus berlanjut hingga masing-masing diantara mereka mulai meninggalkan caffe itu demi urusan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun semakin memiringkan kepalanya saat dirasa hidung keduanya bersentuhan, sedikit lagi Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan bibir plum menggoda itu sebelum sesuatu mengganggunya. "Ehem.." Ya! Sesuatu yang menganggu itu adalah suara deheman seorang Namja paruh baya. _Sial!_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati, seketika ia menolehkan wajah tampannya ke sumber suara. Obsidian tajamnya menatap malas sosok paruh baya yang dengan gagahnya berdiri tegak disana sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tajam. "Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, apa yang tengah kalian lakukan..?" Tanyanya dingin, Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya malu bercampur takut. Malu karena kegiatannya dengan Kyuhyun dipergoki dan takut karena sepertinya ia telah melanggar tata aturan di Universitas ini.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Prof. Kang-ssi.." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, kedua telapak tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jeansnya dan menatap Namja paruh baya itu dengan datar. Sosok paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafasnya maklum melihat sifat anak didiknya ini. Ia tahu, sangat tahu! Namja tampan dengan tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata ini memang selalu berlaku tidak sopan pada siapapun. Untung sosok tampan ini kaya dan pintar, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini juga ia akan menendangnya keluar. Kedua manik tajam namun berkeriput itu kini tengah memandang Sungmin. Dan gotcha! Dua sosok Namja dihadapannya ini memang sangat berbeda. Sungmin adalah sosok Namja yang baik, sopan dan lembut, bahkan ia selalu mematuhi semua tata tertib yang ada di Universitas ini dan selalu bersikap sopan pada pendidiknya, berbeda jauh dengan sosok tampan bernama Kyuhyun ini.

Namja paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Kalian tahu tata aturan di Universitas ini, bukan.." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, kedua maniknya menatap dua sosok Namja itu dengan tegas. "SJ University. Adalah Universitas yang menjunjung tinggi akan karakteristik yang bermoral, jadi intinya kalau kalian ingin berpacaran sampai ke hal yang intim. Lakukan di tempat lain. Jangan sekali-kali melakukannya di Universitas ini. Kalau kalian tidak ingin menerima akibatnya.."

"Hhh...sudahlah, langsung pada intinya saja. Anda ingin kami melakukan apa Prof. Kang-ssi..?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya, membuat sosok paruh baya itu harus kembali menghela nafasnya. "Setelah semuanya selesai, silahkan kalian ke ruanganku.." Tegas sosok paruh baya itu. Dengan pelan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi dua Namja beda paras yang kini kembali berselisih.

Lagi-lagi tangan mungil nan halus itu mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi, manik foxynya menatap sosok tampan di sampingnya ini penuh dendam. "Dasar Kyuhyun gila! Aish! Gara-gara kau, aku harus mendapat masalah seperti ini! Aku membencimu Cho!" Teriak Sungmin seraya menghentakkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menahan senyumnya. "Hahh...Dasar Kelinci...Tapi, benarkah kau akan selalu membenciku..?" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya kembali mengeluarkan PSPnya dan memainkannya, menghiraukan smirk tajam penuh arti yang kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae...untuk Why You Hurt Menya belum bisa aku publish sekarang...Jesi Eonnie mianhae ne...

Tugas mendadak banyak lagi Eonnie...tapi tenang aja WYHMnya in-proges...jadi Insya Allah minggu ini baru selesai...hehe...

Untuk readerdeul yang menanti WYHM aku ucapkan Terima Kasih ya...dan Maaf molor...hiks #pundungdipojokan

Untuk para Reader yang sudah suport FF gaje ini...Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ya...

Untuk para Silent Reader Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung dan membaca FF abal ini...

Terakhir...

Tetap Rippyuuu...Riipppyuuuu...Riipppyuuuuu...Yaaaaaa...

Muach

Saranghae

P.S : Untuk pihak ketiga di hubungan KyuMin nanti...author pakai aktor yang mungkin belum pernah ada di FF-FF KyuMin biasnya (bukan Jungmo atau anggota SJ) tapi pastinya tetap orang Korea...hi hi hi

See you next chap...


	3. Chapter 3

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

*Chapter 3*

..

.

Sret! Brak! Brugh!

"Argh! Pinggangku terasa mau patah!" Sosok Namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin tengah memegangi pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri setelah ia merapikan semua barang-barang bekas yang ada di gudang kampus yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Sedangkan, Namja tampan yang sedang memindahkan bubu-buku usang itu ke dalam lemari memerhatikan Sungmin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Cih, dasar lemah.." Ejek Kyuhyun sadis, yang seketika membuat Sungmin menggeram marah. Brak! "Diam kau serigala setan! Semua ini karena ulahmu!" Geram Sungmin setelah melemparkan salah satu barang bekas ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin malas serta menampilkan smirknya. "Benarkah! Apa yang ku perbuat..?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. Menunjukkan pose berfikir menghiraukan Namja cantik yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan sadis.

"Dasar Setan! Mau ku bunuh eoh! Sudah jelas ini semua karenamu. Kau masih mau mengelak!" Bentak Sungmin kasar. Sedang Kyuhyun saat ini menatap Namja cantik itu dengan datar. "Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku, eoh! Tidak bisakah kau intropeksi diri! Jangan selalu menyalahkan orang!" Umpat Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan buku usang yang sejak dari tadi ia tumpuk ke dalam almari menghiraukan Namja cantik dibelakangnya yang saat ini tengah mengatur deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu karena emosi.

"Kau ini manusia atau setan sih! Yang seharusnya intropeksi diri itu kau! Bukan aku! Karena pokok permasalahannya itu berasal darimu!" Sungmin melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatapnya tidak terima. _"Aish! Sekarang aku yakin kalau Namja yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah jelmaan dari setan neraka paling dasar" _Gumam Sungmin dalam hati serta menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Kau harusnya berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara! Kau harusnya berpikir kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?" Bela Kyuhyun, jari panjangnya menyentil dahi Sungmin keras hingga Sungmin sempat mengaduh pelan kedua manik foxy itu semakin melotot tajam.

Runtuhlah sudah benteng kesabaran Sungmin dengan sigap Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun guna menonjok wajah soknya itu. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, disaat Sungmin melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya tersandung barang bekas yang tadi sempat Sungmin lemparkan ke Kyuhyun. Otomatis tubuhnya langsung terhuyung ke depan dan menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sret! Akh! Brugh! Cup! Tanpa di duga bibir lembut Sungmin mendarat indah di atas bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

.

Deg

.

Semburat pink telah tersebar indah di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, kedua foxy indahnya mengerjap gelisah tak tentu arah! Sedangkan Namja tampan yang ada di bawahnya saat ini tengah asyik mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila karena bibir lembut manis Sungmin yang tadi hampir saja ia dapatkan kalau tidak karena gangguan sosok paruh baya yang dengan teganya menyuruhnya dan Sungmin membersihkan gudang ini sebagai hukuman, karena terpergok tengah bermesraan di arena kampus 'menurutnya'. Setelah beberapa menit mereka tertegun dengan keindahan wajah masing-masnig, akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"A~a-nu...gu-gudang ini su-sudah rapi kan! K-k-kalau begitu! A-a-a! Aish! A-aku pulang!" Ucap gugup Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya kikuk menuju pintu keluar gudang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap lembut punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu gudang itu. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya perlahan merasakan manis lembutnya bibir plum Sungmin yang masih begitu ketara. Lengkungan indahpun tercipta dari kedua bibir tebal merahnya disaat mengingat raut wajah sosok cantik yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. "Manis" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah arti.

.

.

.

Ceklek! Brak! "Aku pulang!" Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya dengan lesu.

"Sudah pulang nak!" Tegur Kangin Appa Sungmin yang tengah membaca koran di ruang tamu, mendengar teguran dari sang Appa tercinta Sungmin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis walau terpaksa."Ne, Appa! Dimana Eomma?" Tanya Sungmin kala kedua manik foxynya tidak menemukan sosok yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum malaikatnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Di dapur Chagi!" Teriak Leeteuk Eomma Sungmin, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Sungmin langsung melesatkan dirinya ke dapur guna memeluk Eommanya yang sangat ia rindukan dan mungkin Sungmin akan sedikit curhat mengenai masalahnya dengan si serigala tadi sore di gudang.

Grep! "Eomma" Sungmin memeluk pinggang ramping Eommanya dari belakang, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah aegyo putra manisnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Leeteuk kalem seraya mengelus surai lembut putranya."Eomma! Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa ya?" Mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya Leeteuk langsung tertawa geli membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut."Eomma!" Manja Sungmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan mulus Eommanya, Leeteuk yang mendengar sang anak merajuk dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya.

"Anak Eomma sedang jatuh cinta?" Gumam Leeteuk lembut seraya merapikan anak poni yang menutupi kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin, sedang Sungmin yang ditanya seperti itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Siapa yang jatuh cinta Eomma. Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana tanda-tandanya?" Gumam Sungmin lirih seraya menyembunyikan rona merah yang tanpa disadarinya menyebar ke seluruh pipi chubby mulusnya. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat semburat pink yang tersebar di kedua pipi chubby anaknya.

"Nanti akan Eomma ceritakan, setelah kau mandi dan berganti baju.." Ucap Leeteuk lembut seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke arah anak tangga, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa merenggut tak suka kala rasa penasarannya harus ditunda terlebih dulu. Sungmin menghentakkan langkahnya di setiap anak tangga yang ia lalui.

"Ada apa?" Heran Kangin setelah melihat Sungmin menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Leeteuk menghampiri sang suami seraya tersenyum. "Anak kita mulai jatuh cinta yeobo!" Girang Leeteuk yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman lembut dari sang suami."Dengan siapa?" Kangin sungguh penasaran siapa orang yang bisa menaklukan hati anaknya yang terkenal ramah tapi begitu tertutup itu."Sepertinya musuhnya sendiri.." Ucap Leeteuk seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mwo! Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Sungguh Kangin begitu terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan istrinya, dia tidak menyangka kalau si Tom and Jerry bisa jatuh ke dalam naungan cinta seperti ini. Namun, melihat tatapan dari sosok cantik dihadapannya ini mau tak mau ia harus yakin."Apa kau yakin, yeobo?" Tanya Kangin kembali memastikan. Karena sungguh! Ia masih belum percaya. Tidak mungkin musuh bebuyutan seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa saling jatuh cinta.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.." Senyum Leeteuk merekah indah saat membayangkan anak dari sahabat baiknya akan menjalin cinta dengan anaknya, dengan begini persahabatannya akan semakin terjalin erat. Sedang Kangin hanya mampu mengangguk tanda pasrah.

.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau di dalam nak?" Panggil Heechul sedikit keras setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun berkali-kali."Ne! Eomma! Waeyo?" Balas Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar seraya menuju ke pintu kamarnya guna membukakan pintu kamarnya supaya Eommanya bisa masuk.

Ceklek! Pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah sangat matang ini."Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau mau makan Eomma sudah siapkan makanannya di meja nanti kalau dingin tinggal panaskan di microwave atau kau minta pada maid. Eomma mau keluar dengan Eomma Sungmin sebentar.." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Heechul yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut, tangan halusnya mengelus surai brutnei itu dengan lembut."Ne Eomma! Hati-hati.." Gumam Kyuhyun tulus.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Heechul meninggalkan anaknya yang masih mematung di depan kamarnya sendiri, sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati beserta pikirannya sehingga ia tidak bernafsu lagi bercinta dengan kekasih hatinya (PSP). "Aish! Kenapa sedari tadi pikiranku melayang terus ke peristiwa ciuman tadi sih!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai kecokelatnya dengan kasar. "Argh!" Teriak Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-ngacak surai kecokelatannya dengan lebih keras. "Haish! Lebih baik aku menghubungi si ikan nemo.." Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke meja nakas dan meraih smartphone berwarna hitam metaliknya. Jari panjangnya dengan lincah menari di atas layar touchscreen itu dan dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan smartphone itu di telinganya.

"Hyung...kau ada dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point saat nada sambung berubah menjadi suara seseorang yang saat ini tengah berada di sebrang sana. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.." Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, menghiraukan seseorang yang berada di sebrang sana yang mungkin saat ini tengah mengumpat-umpat karena sikap tak sopannya. Tapi itulah Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera meraih jaket beserta kunci mobilnya dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju tempat yang baru saja ia bicarakan di telepon barusan.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan musik yang begitu memekakkan telinga menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menari ke kanan ke kiri guna mencari kedua sahabatnya yang terkenal mesum. Cahaya lampu remang-remang serta berkedip-kedip mengganggu fokus obsidian Kyuhyun dalam mencari kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah selama hampir 15 menit, ia mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya dan akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun berputar malas kala mengetahui acara apa yang saat ini tengah dilakukan kedua sahabat mesumnya itu.

"Ehem! Aku datang kemari, bukan untuk melihat kalian bercumbu!" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di depan pasangan mesum itu. Donghae yang sepertinya telah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun memutuskan mengakhiri acara bercumbunya dengan sang Namjachingu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan datar. "Eh! Kau sudah datang Kyu.." Cengir Donghae yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas Kyuhyun."Kau mau memesan minuman apa Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya membenarkan letak kemejanya yang sempat amburadul karena kegiatannya tadi.

"Vodka.." Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun menatap nyalang kepada yeoja-yeoja centil yang mau mendekatinya, akan tetapi tatapan Kyuhyun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh yeoja-yeoja genit itu.

"Aish Hyung! Kalian berdua ini gay! Tetapi mengapa memilih Bar ini! Bukannya memilih Bar Gay!" Umpat Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya merasa terganggu karena yeoja-yeoja itu hanya bisa terkekeh."Bukankah kau normal Kyu. Seharusnya kau suka didatangi yeoja-yeoja sexy nan cantik seperti mereka?" Sindir Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Iya! Aku memang normal. Aku tidak gay seperti kalian!" Tegas Kyuhyun seraya mencoba merengkuh pinggang ramping yeoja sexy yang sedari tadi mengganggunya ke atas pangkuannya. "Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya merasa terganggu Kyu.." Desis Eunhyuk yang malah menyudutkan Kyuhyun."Siapa yang merasa terganggu. Aku tidak terganggu.." Ketus Kyuhyun seraya meminum vodkanya dengan sekali tenggak. Menghiraukan kerongkongannya yang terasa terbakar.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mengumpat!" Kejar Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam seketika, didorongnya tubuh yeoja sexy yang ada dipangkuannya hingga tersungkur di lantai Bar ini, lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menampakkan aura kelamnya. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja genit yang tadi tidak menghiraukan tatapan nyalang Kyuhyun sekarang malah ketakutan. Tidak jauh beda dengan pasangan EunHae yang ada dihadapannya ini. Mereka pun saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain guna menetralisir rasa takut yang mereka alami. Mereka salah jika membuat setan yang sedang tidur nyenyak dalam diri Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Ya aku gay! PUAS! Dan untuk kalian!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat ke arah para yeoja genit yang ada dihadapannya."Sekali lagi menyentuhku bahkan sampai berani-beraninya menggodaku! Jangan harap kalian bisa bertemu dengan hari esok..!" Kata Kyuhyun dingin seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Bar laknat itu.

"Sayang ya! Ternyata dia gay!"

"Iya! Padahal tampan!"

"Huufftt! Pupus sudah harapanku tuk menggaitnya?"

Seperti itulah kiranya bisik-bisik dari segerombolan yeoja genit yang tadi sempat mau menggoda Kyuhyun. Sedangkan EunHae hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah Kyuhyun pergi, ternyata mereka masih dalam keadaan aman. Karena kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah marah besar! Tidak peduli itu siapa akan ia musnahkan kecuali orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya, matipun ia rela demi melindungi orang yang sangat ia cintai sebut saja belahan jiwa.

.

.

.

Bugh! Kyuhyun membanting pintu Audinya setelah ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Bugh...bugh...bugh! "Arrgghhh pabboya Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa tadi kau sampai keceplosan sih.." Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya seraya berteriak-teriak frustasi. Dengan cepat ia nyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meniggalkan arena Bar tadi.

.

.

.

"Aish! Eomma sedang pergi bersama Chullie Eomma. Garam habis lagi.." Umpat Sungmin kesal seraya mencari persediaan garamnya di dalam lemari yang berada di dapur itu dan mengacak-acak isinya."Sepertinya persediaan garam di rumah ini benar-benar sudah habis! Baiklah aku beli dulu!" Seru Sungmin seraya beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Tuan Lee! Mau kemana?" Tegur kepala maid mansion mewah itu dengan sopan saat kedua maniknya menangkap siluet sosok junjungannya yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sungmin yang mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya dengan pelan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kala ia mengetahui siapa sosok itu."Aku mau membeli garam" Ujar Sungmin ramah. Membuat kepala maid tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan."Biar saya menyuruh maid lainnya Tuan.." Sungmin seketika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Senyum hangat kembali terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak usah ahjuma. Aku sekalian mencari udara segar?" Ucap terakhir Sungmin sebelum menghilangkan tubuh mungilnya di pintu utama mansion mewahnya ini, menghiraukan kepala maid yang akan kembali bernegoisasi dengannya.

.

.

.

Disaat Kyuhyun tengah asyik menggerutu sambil mengemudi, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menyelip secara mendadak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit goyah. Tanpa di duga-duga ada seseorang yang tengah menyebrang, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun langsung menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak, hal itu menyebabkan suara berisik yang memilukan telinga. Hingga sosok yang tengah menyebrang dengan tenang tadi menoleh ke mobil Kyuhyun. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun seketika melotot tajam setelah diketahuinya sosok yang tengah menyebrang tadi adalah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, dengan segera Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap tajam Namja cantik yang menatapnya polos.

"Yak! Kau ingin mati, heh! Kelinci gendut!" Teriak Kyuhyun sadis membuat Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua manik foxynya mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun, setelah sadar Sungmin pun balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau yang mau menabrakku! Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan, eoh! Tidak tahukah kalau lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau bagi para pejalan kaki!" Sungut Sungmin menggebu seraya menunjuk lampu lalu lintas. Seketika Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah karena kepabboannya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Namja Aneh!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda, tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar nan hangat mncekal pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat Sungmin menoleh kembali ke belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu?" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam kedua manik foxy yang tengah memandangnya heran. Belum sempat Sungmin mengeluarkan protesannya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungilnya secara paksa ke dalam mobil Audi Kyuhyun, menghiraukan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah mengumpat-umpat sadis.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran yang malah di tanggapi dengan tatapan lembut dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun seketika membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak. Kedua tangan besar Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut.

"Ini tentang perasaanku kepadamu.."

.

.

.

Tbc

Akhirnya Chap 3 hadir!

Mau chuap-chuap tentang apa ya? #mikir imut

Baiklah! Langsung aja!

Untuk para Readerdeul yang sudah Rippyuuuuu...Gomawo Neeeee...Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kalian...

Untuk para Silent Reader yang sudah mau berkunjung...Gomawo Neee...aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan kediaman kalian...

Untuk para Readerdeul yang sabar menunggu Author molor seperti aku ini...Aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG TAK TERHINGGA...AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN...

Untuk WYHM! Tenang saja...itu FF masih aku lanjutin kok...Jadi silahkan bersabar yaaa...

Reader : Udah lumuten ya...bersabarnya...

#Pundung di pojokan.

Hehe...bener deh, itu FF masih aku lanjutin cuman...akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas...ya biasalah mau UKK (UJIAN KENAIKAN KELAS) maka dari itu otakku tak berfungsi dengan benar...

Tapi insya Allah WYHM akan hadir besok...jadi minta doanya ya...supaya besok lancar...publishnya...

Baiklah...sekian chuap-chuap saya...

MUACH

SARANGHAE

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP


	4. Chapter 4

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*Chapter 04*

* * *

Brak! "CHO KYUHYUN PABBO!" Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan tidak berperikepintuan hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asyik bergemul dengan mimpinya sampai terbangun karena terkejut.

"Aish! Pabboya Lee Sungmin!" Umpat Sungmin seraya menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam bantal pink empuknya. Tanpa disadarinya pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, membuat pipi chubbynya kembali bersemu merah. _"Shit! Awas kau Cho!"_

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ini tentang perasaanku terhadapmu?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik foxy indah yang berada di hadapannya ini dengan lembut dan penuh arti, Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu dengan musuhnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah gugup. Dia begitu bingung kenapa sang musuh bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu, karna biasanya tatapan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin ialah tatapan mematikan, tajam, cuek dan meremehkan. Tapi apa ini! Kenapa tatapannya seperti orang yang mau menyatakan perasaan! Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, mengusir pikiran konyol yang sempat mampir di otak anehnya ini.

"Pe-perasaan?" Ucap Sungmin lamat memastikan jika mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun kerasupan atau gila mendadak karena kebanyakan meminum alkohol hingga membuat otaknya bergeser, atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun telah kalah taruhan di tempat perjudian tadi, hingga membuatnya frustasi sampai-sampai menatap Sungmin seperti itu karena ingin merayu Namja cantik itu untuk meminjaminya uang agar ia bisa membalas dendam dan memenangkan perjudian tadi. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepala cantiknya saat opininya yang tidak masuk akal itu mampir di otak cantiknya.

Tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun saat ini tengah tersenyum sangat tampan menaggapi kebingungan Namja cantik itu, Sungmin yang semakin gerah dan risih dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengeluarkan aura marahnya supaya setan yang sedang merasuki Kyuhyun bisa hilang sekarang juga."Hey! Serigala setan! Kau ini tengah kerasupan atau gila , sih!" Bentak Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut penuh curiga. "Terserah kau mau menganggapku gila atau kerasupan! Akan tetapi saat ini aku benar-benar sadar dan serius padamu, Minnie!" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Sungmin menegang seketika, karena perlakuan lembut Namja tampan itu serta panggilan yang sangat manis itu.

"K-Kyu!" Gumam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin yang begitu pas di tangan besar miliknya.

Sret! Dengan satu hentakan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terlentang dibawahnya, didorongnya jok yang menjadi tempat Sungmin duduk hingga Sungmin sukses berbaring di jok Audi Kyuhyun dengan posisi terlentang, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sungmin, dengan lembut, dibawanya kedua telapak tangan mungil yang sudah terpaut dengan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Namja cantik ini. Kedua manik foxy Sungmin membulat kaget, seketika Sungmin menahan nafasnya tat kala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Hembusan hangat beraroma mint yg berasal dari Kyuhyun membuat kedua pipi mulus bak porselen milik Sungmin merona seketika.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat seketika ketika melihat pahatan indah sosok cantik di bawahnya ini, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak beraturan. _"Benarkah sosok di hadapanku ini adalah manusia! Kenapa begitu sempurna? Aku memang tahu bahwa kau sungguh indah Lee Sungmin! Tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa memandangmu dari jarak sedekat ini sungguh menyenangkan! Kau bagaikan malaikat bahkan kesempurnaan dan keindahan parasmu mengalahkan kecantikan dari para dewi-dewi yang ada di angkasa sana!"_ Kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun menatap intens dan penuh arti membuat Sungmin semakin gugup dan berdebar-debar. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun sukses mendarat indah dia atas kedua belah bibir plum manis Sungmin. Sungguh saat ini jantung keduanya terasa terhentak-hentak dengan keras seperti seorang yang tengah melakukan lari maraton saja. Selang beberapa detik Kyuhyun menyudahi acara mengecup bibir plum manis indah milik Sungmin.

Ya! Kyuhyun hanya mengecup bibir Sungmin tidak lebih. Karena ia masih cukup sadar jika makhluk indah yang berada di bawahnya ini belum sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendapatkan kecupan keduanya ini yang pastinya dimulai oleh Kyuhyun dan dengan unsur kesengajaan, sukses membuatnya semakin merona merah karena malu dan gelisah dengan suara detak jantungnya yang semakin berdetak cepat.

"Se-sebenarnya! Apa maksudmu?" Mendengar lirihan bergetar yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir plum sang Namja cantik membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya guna memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. _"Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sekarang? Aku paham kalau sebenarnya selama ini aku mencintai musuhku sendiri! Tapi apa dia mau menerimaku? Sekarang apa yang harus aku perbuat?"_ Monolog Kyuhyun frustasi, sejenak Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan guna menetralisir rasa campur aduknya. Ditatapnya kembali kedua manik foxy indah yang sekarang menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Maaf, Lee Sungmin! Bukan sekarang waktunya! Aku masih belum siap?" Seketika Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dari kedua telapak tangan mungil Sungmin dan kembali pada tempat ia duduk semula tadi, melihat itu Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun heran! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Serigala ini? Seperti itulah mungkin pemikiran Sungmin.

"Pergilah!" Tegas Kyuhyun dingin menghiraukan Namja cantik disampingnya ini yang kini tengah membulatkan manik foxynya marah atas sikap Namja tampan disampingnya ini yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi denganmu!" Lagi, Kyuhyun berucap kasar dengan Sungmin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun ke arah Namja cantik yang sekarang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kau gila Cho! Kau memang gila! Seenaknya kau membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilmu ini dan seenaknya pula kau mengusirku! Hah! Tanpa kau usir pun aku akan keluar dari mobilmu ini! Aku membencimu Cho! Aku sangat membencimu! Apalagi mengingat perlakuan apa yang kau perbuat padaku malam ini! Jangan harap aku mau memandangmu lagi! Selamat tinggal!" Setelah Sungmin mengucapkan itu semua, tangan mungilnya segera membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari sana secepat mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah merutuki sifat bodohnya.

"Arrgghhh! Kau memang gila Cho! Kau memang pabbo! Kau sungguh tidak berguna! Kau mencintainya tapi kau malah menyakitinya dan membuatnya membencimu! Bagus! Kerja bagus Cho pabbo! Arrgghhhh! Brengsek!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kemudi dengan brutal seraya menjambak-jambak surai caramelnya dengan frustasi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku tidak mengindahkan teriakan Eomma dan Appa yang khawatir dengan keadaanku yang kini basah kuyub. Ya! Setelah aku membuat Sungmin marah seperti itu karena tindakan bodohku, aku tidak langsung pulang melainkan aku pergi ke taman pusat kota dan berhujan-hujan ria disana karena pada pasalnya kota Seoul telah diguyur oleh Hujan deras. Ku rebahkan tubuh lunglaiku ke bed empukku. Kepalaku sungguh pening dan hatiku sungguh sesak! Aku telah menghancurkannya, kenapa? Kenapa egoku begitu kuat mengendalikan diriku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan egoku sendiri? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku, tiba-tiba liquid bening meluncur begitu saja melalui pipiku.

Ceklek! "OMMO CHO KYUHYUN!" Aku mendnegar teriakan panik Eomma yang terkejut melihat keadaanku yang sungguh mengenaskan ini."Kyu, Kau kenapa nak?" Tanya Eomma sendu setelah mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menangis dalam diam, tangan lembut hangatnya mengusap pipiku perlahan."Kau ada masalah, hm. Ceritakan pada Eomma.." Lagi-lagi Eomma berbicara dengan nada sarat akan perasaan gundah. Perlahan ku buka kedua manik obsidianku dan menatap Eomma sendu.

"Sungmin, Eomma... Aku menyakitinya..." Gumamku pelan bahkan seperti bisikan, akan tetapi sepertinya Eomma mendengar ucapan lemahku, buktinya ia menatapku dengan iba dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan."Kau sudah menyadarinya,eoh..."

"Ne, Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyakitinya Eomma..." Aku memejamkan kedua manik obsidianku kembali kala pikiranku teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Eomma yang melihatku begitu menyedihkan hanya bisa menggenggam lembut kedua telapak tanganku yang terasa dingin. Kemudian Eomma beranjak dari bedku menuju ke almari guna mencarikanku baju, karna mengingat aku belum mengganti kemeja basahku.

"Gantilah, Nanti kau sakit nak.. Urusan Sungmin biar Eomma yang mengurusnya.." Aku seketika bangkit dari acara tidurku saat telingaku mendengar ucapan lembut Eomma. Ku pandangi kedua manik kucingnya dengan intens dan Eomma membalasku dengan anggukan dan tersenyum lembut menyakinkanku. Ku peluk tubuh rampingnya erat.

"Gomawo Eomma, Gomawo.." Aku yakin jika Eomma bisa membuat Sungmin tak lagi membenciku karna bagaimanapun keluargaku dengan keluarganya begitu dekat sehingga Sungmin menganggap Eommaku seperti Eommanya sendiri begitupun juga denganku.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

Normal Pov

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng khawatir serta menatap sang istri yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan intens. "Hahh...Tanpa aku ceritakanpun! Kau pasti sudah tahu, Heenim!" Desis Heechul lelah seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh sang suami, sedangkan Hangeng membalas memeluk erat pinggang sang istri dan ikut menumpukan kepalanya di puncak kepala sang istri."Lalu?"

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk secepatnya, sebelum anak setan itu lebih frustasi dari pada ini.." Sungut Heechul marah. Bagaimana ia tidak marah. Bisa-bisanya anak setannya itu lebih mementingkan egonya daripada hatinya, hingga sekarang si setan itu sendiri yang menderita karena kebodohannya. Hangeng yang melihat sang istri cemberut hanya bisa tersenyum lembut seraya membelai surai indah sang istri dengan mesra.

"Sudahlah chagi..Tidak usah marah begitu..." Ucap lembut Hangeng yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan halus Heechul."Ne, tapi kan tetap saja, anak setan itu menyebalkan sekali, setidaknya hilangkan sedikit saja ego tak penting itu! Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku begitu kawatir dan teriris melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu! Aku ini ibunya" Heechul semakin memeluk erat sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada jantan sang suami.

"Baiklah! Besok kita bicara dengan KangTeuk, arra!" Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah mendengarkan keputusan sang suami yang menurutnya sangat tepat.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di Miracle Cafe duduklah keempat sosok Namja yang kalau di pandang secara dekat raut wajah mereka begitu campur aduk.

"MWO!"

"Aish! Wokkie tidak usah berteriak!" Sungut Donghae seraya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat guna menghindari penyakit ketulian yang disebabkan oleh teriakan Ryewook.

"Tenanglah Wokkie, lihat semua pengunjung jadi menatap heran ke arah kita kan.." Tambah Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik mengusap-ngusap kedua telinganya yang masih berdengung."Siapa suruh kalian bercerita seperti itu! Aku kan jadi syok!" Umpat Ryewook seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Benar, siapa yang tidak syok . Jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun juga gay seperti kita.." Balas Yesung seraya menatap penuh intimidasi ke arah duo ikan-monyet yang ada di hadapannya."Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah! Tadi aku mendengarnya dari bibirnya langsung! Iya kan chagi!" Seru Donghae seraya merangkul pundak sang kekasih possesive.

"Kalau memang benar...Siapa ya, Namja yang berhasil meluluhkan hati batu sang Magnae Evil itu.." Ucap Ryewook penasaran yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari sang Namjachingu.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran chagi. Kira-kira seperti apa? Namja yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berganti orientasi seperti ini?" Yesung menatap Ryewook penuh dengan tanda tanya, sedangkan Ryewook sedang berusaha berpikir.

"Apa dia lebih cantik dari Sungmin Hyung!"

"Atau lebih imut!"

"Hmm! Lebih manis!"

Sejenak mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, setelah beberapa menit berpikir kedua manik mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum berteriak histeris hingga membuat sebagian pengunjung cafe itu tersedak karena kaget. Brak! "LEE SUNGMIN!" Setelah menggebrak meja mereka langsung kompak berdiri dan menyebutkan nama sosok Namja yang menurut mereka telah menjadi penyebab utama Kyuhyun mengganti orientasi seksualnya dengan semangat.

"Aku yakin kalau Namja itu adalah Sungmin Hyung.." Desis Eunhyuk seraya menatap kedua manik ketiga Namja yang berada dihadapannya dengan keyakinan seratus persen, melihat hal itu ketiga Namja yang berada di hadapan Eunhyuk kompak menganggukkan kepalanya serentak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Besok kita harus menyidang Kyuhyun! Ok!" Setelah mereka meyetujui sebuah rencana yang akan mereka gelar khusus untuk Namja Evil Sedunia itu, mereka pun bergegas menuju ke kasir guna membayar makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan lalu beranjak dari cafe itu menuju ke kediaman mereka masing-masing atau melanjutkan kencan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov

Tok...tok...tok...

"Sungmin-ah kau baik-baik saja kan nak..."

"Lee Sungmin buka pintunya jangan membuat Eomma khawatir sayang..."

Tok...tok...tok...

Bunyi suara pintu yang tengah diketuk sedari tadi serta suara lembut sosok yeoja paruh baya yang sangat aku cintai itu tengah memanggil-manggil namaku dengan penuh khawatir, membuatku semakin tidak tega saja. Bagaimana pun ialah sosok orang yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini. Perlahan ku langkahkan kedua kakiku yang terasa sangat berat ini ke arah pintu kamarku guna membukanya.

Ceklek

Dapat kulihat Eomma sudah hampir menangis karena aku tidak cepat membuka pintu kamarku ini, aku yakin jika Eomma sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku. Karena pasalnya tadi aku membanting keras pintu ini dan berteriak-teriak sendiri. Lamunanku seketika hancur ketika Eomma memelukku dengan erat! Dapat aku pastikan jika sekarang air mata Eomma telah tumpah mengenai piyama bagian depanku.

"Sssst...Eomma uljima, Aku baik-baik saja Eomma..." Ungkapku pelan seraya mengelus punggung sempit yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik di usianya ini. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau membanting pintu dan berteriak-teriak, hm..?" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh intimidasi.

"Eomma dan Appa merasa terganggu ya?" Gumamku pelan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang membuat ku tidak nyaman sama sekali. Tapi seharusnya aku tahu siapa itu Eomma. Ia tidak akan teralihkan dengan topik pembiaraan manapun sebelum pokok permasalahannya selesai dan ini akan terjadi padaku malam ini juga.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Minnie.." Eomma menatap kedua manik foxyku dengan intens dan khawatir, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan Eomma. Ku putuskan untuk menundukkan kepalaku dalam, guna menetlalisir rasa gundah dan bersalahku terhadap Eomma karena aku telah membuat sosok yeoja yang sangat aku cintai ini mengkhawatirkanku.

"Eomma.."

"Jawab Eomma Lee Sungmin!" Perintah Eomma mutlak, akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mencoba menceritakan apa yang menjadi bebanku ini."I-ini semua karena Kyuhyun Eomma.." Setelah mengucapkan itu aku putuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya terhadap Eomma, tapi sebelumnya aku mengajak Eomma masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di bed pink bercover kelinci putih.

Sungmin Pov End

.

.

.

Normal Pov

Kangin memandang istri cantiknya dengan heran tat kala kedua manik tegasnya menatap wajah indah istrinya ini yang kelihatan sangat bahagia setelah keluar dari kamar putra manisnya. Kangin berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan sebelum niatnya tertelan kembali karena sang istri dengan cepat menyeruakan suaranya.

"Aku yakin kalau semua ini pasti akan terjadi.." Kata-kata tabu Leeteuk membuat Kangin semakin tidak mengerti."Apa maksudmu jagi?" Kangin merengkuh tubuh ramping sang istri dengan possesive dan dibawanya tubuh itu berbaring kembali di bed empuk mereka."Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta..." Jari-jemari lentik Leeteuk menari indah pada dada bidang sang suami gagahnya ini.

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya.." Ucap Kangin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap sang istri. Bibir tipisnya menegcup puncak kepala sang istri dengan lembut."Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat kedua manik tegas sang suami yang juga tengah memandangnya lembut.

"Besok kita bertemu dengan Hangeng dan Heechul.." Tegas Kangin yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman malaikat dari istrinya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sepasang suami istri ini tertidur dengan indahnya menuju ke alam buaian mimpi indah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tampaklah sesosok Namja tampan yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah keempat Namja yang tengah memandang ke arahnya penuh imidasi. Seakan hilang dalam sekejap semua sikap evil nan semenang-menang itu saat ini. Namja tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan ini ialah Cho Kyuhyun tengah merunduk gelisah, ia merasakan firasat buruk akan tatapan imidasi dari Hyung-hyungnya ini.

"Apakah benar jika Namja itu adalah Lee Sungmin...Musuhmu sendiri Kyu?" Kyuhyun seketika mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang Yesung lontarkan kepadanya. Kedua alis hitamnya mengerut bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba nama sosok Namja cantik itu mereka sebutkan? Memangnya apa yang telah sosok cantik itu lakukan padanya?.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun di tanggapi dengan umpatan halus dari seorang Lee Donghae, seketika Kyuhyun menatap tajam Hyungnya ini. "Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian? Memangnya ada apa aku dengan Sungmin...?" Keempat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, saat indera pendengar mereka menangkap pertanyaan sok bingung dari sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah berada di tengah-tengah mereka ini.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan Kyu?" Pertanyaan Ryewook sukses membuat Kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya, apa maksud semua ini? Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun sekarang terhadap Hyung-hyungnya ini. "Kalian aneh! Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin mencintainya! Aku ini stra_"

"Tak usah berdusta Kyu!" Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terpotong dengan ucapan dingin Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung menelan ludahnya kelu."Hyu~hyung! A-aku!"

"Lebih baik kau jujur Kyu, kalau kau tidak jujur, perasaan itu akan semakin menyakitimu.." Jujur Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Donghae. Ia memang sekarang merasakan sakitnya memendam perasaan terhadap orang yang dia cintai, tapi apa daya bukannya Sungmin sekarang begitu membencinya. Seketika Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya dengan erat seraya menghembuskan hela nafas frustasinya berkali-kali.

"Percuma Hyung! Semuanya sudah terlambat.." Ungkap Kyuhyun sendu, keempat Namja yang sedari tadi ada dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan iba.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Ryewook bertanya pelan terhadap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut bahu Kyuhyun menenangkan."Dia, dia membenciku Hyung.." Gumam Kyuhyun parau, membuat Hungdeulnya semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung sekaligus iba melihat kerapuhan sosok evil dihadapannya ini. Namun, saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran mereka. Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun, bukankah itu sudah menjadi hal wajar karena pada kenyataannya mereka adalah sepasang musuh. Lalu, kenapa sosok ini serapuh itu?."Bukankah Sungmin memang sudah membencimu Kyu.." Akhirnya Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengganjal kepalanya sedari tadi ini. Sedang, Kyuhyun yang mendnegar pertanyaan bingung sahabatnya ini hanya mampu tersenyum miris."Ani! Ini lebih parah lagi Hyung. Kalian tak akan mengerti..." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambur caramel itu dengan brutal.

Menyisakan keempat sahabatnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan miris. Eunhyuk dengan perlahan memegang kedua bahu dongsaeng setannya ini dan menatap penuh keyakinan dan semangat ke dalam kedua manik obsidian tegas Kyuhyun yang sekarang berubah menjadi sendu ini. "Kyu...Yakinlah dengan hatimu, aku dan yang lain akan membantumu, jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya.." Seru Eunhyuk semangat yang langsung diangguki oleh ketiga Namja yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum penuh semangat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu benar Hyung...?" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menatap haru pada Hyungdeulnya yang menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala semangat."Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja Kyu, Bahkan sekarang aku sudah menemukan caranya.." Ucap Donghae mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat digenggam oleh Namjachingunya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Hyung ikannya ini, dengan segera memeluk tubuh Donghae seraya tersenyum tampan.

"Hae, Memangnya apa rencanamu?" Tanya Yesung to the point setelah Kyuhyun dan Donghae selesai berpelukan, sedangkan Donghae merespon pertanyaan Yesung dengan smirk liciknya yang membuat Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook, dan Eunhyuk kekasihnya sendiri itu bergidik ngeri plus penasaran.

"Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.." Desis Donghae misterius seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan berjalan menjauhi taman itu meninggalkan ketiga Namja yang masih saling menatap satu sama lain penuh tanya.

.

.

.

Hahaha...Cambek! Bawa kolor KyuMin!

Kyu : Sayang, mana kolorku..?

Ming : Biasa, tuh dicuri Author Gila yg lagi senyum-senyum gaje..!

Kyu (ambil kolor, lemparkan author kedalam Sungai Han) Plakk...

Mian ya, cuman bawa Enemy! My Love saja. Untuk ROSE tenang, tetap akan kulanjutkan hingga akhir kok. So, silahkan ditugggu ya.

Untuk para READER YG SUDAH RIPPYUUUU...TERIMA KASIH YE...

Untuk para SILENT SIDERS...TERIMA KASIH karena telah mau berkunjung...

Sampai disini dulu ya...

Muach

Saranghae

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 05**

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Bruk! Lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ku pegang, kini telah tersebar dimana-mana saat tubuhku ditubruk oleh seseorang. Ku tegakkan kepalaku yang semula menunduk, ingin rasanya aku mencaci-maki orang yang telah menghancurkan hariku yang nyatanya memang sudah hancur ini. Namun, saat itu juga ku urungkan niatku, saat ku telah mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah menubruk tubuhku hingga semua lembaran kertas tugasku berjatuhan. Dia! Tubuh itu, aroma itu, mata itu, bibir itu! Benar itu miliknya. Namja yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah sosoknya, sosok yang beberapa hari ini telah sukses mengacaukan hariku beserta moodku.

Sret! Dia pergi! Dia pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun setelah menubrukku! Kemana sosoknya yang dulu? Kemana suara cemprangnya? Kemana tatapan tajam nan lucunya? Kemana dengusan sebal dan gerutuan imutnya disaat dia berhadapan denganku? Kemana? Kemana semua sifatnya yang dulu? Kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Dimana sosok Lee Sungmin yang dulu? Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti tidak ada! Kenapa sekarang tatapanmu begitu dingin kepadaku? Kenapa wajah cantik nan imutmu begitu datar bila bertemu denganku! Tidak tahukah kalau aku begitu kacau setelah insiden malam itu.

Aku tahu kelakuanku malam itu begitu keterlaluan. Aku tahu, aku memang pecundang. Akan tetapi semua itu diluar kendaliku, Lee Sungmin. Aku mohon mengertilah, aku mohon menolehlah kepadaku, walau hanya sekali saja. Aku mohon. Aku sakit disini, andai aku bisa. Aku akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, aku akan mengejarmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa, aku begitu ! Aku memang sosok Namja yang lemah! Aku...aku minta maaf Lee Sungmin. Dengan cepat, ku ambil kertas-kertas yang tadi bertebaran dan ku masukkan secara acak kedalam map berwarna biru ini. Sungguh! Saat ini aku semakin kacau, pikiran serta hatiku bercabang tak tentu arah. _Shit! Kau membuatku gila!_ Geramku seraya mengacak surai cokelatku. Ku langkahkan kaki jenjangku dengan cepat menuju kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Normal POV

Seperti biasa, kantin SJ University memang tidak pernah surut dari mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa yang sedang berbondong-bondong membeli minuman maupun makanan guna mengisi perut yang mulai keroncongan itu, apalagi sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat.

Di pojok kantin duduklah sesosok Namja cantik nan manis yang dengan tenang meneguk minumannya tanpa menghiraukan hiruk pikuk suasana kantin ini. Jemari-jemari lentiknya dengan lincah mengotak-atik gadget pinknya, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan semua kegiatanya, bahkan ia hampir saja tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri kala suara sosok Namja yang saat ini tengah berlari heboh ke arahnya ini melampau batas normal.

"Sungminnnn...Hyuuuungggg!" Teriak sosok Namja manis yang lebih kurus dan lebih tinggi darinya seraya berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh membuat Sungmin mendengus malas serta menggerutu kesal melihat tingkahnya yang diluar kendali seperti itu. Dan lebih yang membuatnya dongkol lagi, sosok Namja heboh itu dengan beraninya telah menghancurkan semua ketenangannya serta hampir membuatnya tersedak."Wae?" Tanya Sungmin singkat, Eunhyuk yang melihat Namja cantik itu kesal hanya bisa terkikik geli seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kosong tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Hyung, sendirian saja..." Sungmin mengerutkan kening mulusnya saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari Namja bergummy smile itu. "Maksudmu...?" Sedang Eunhyuk yang melihat pancaran kebingungan dari sosok Namja cantik itu hanya mampu tersenyum misterius. "Come on Hyung, dunia pun tahu. Kalau kau tak pernah bisa sendiri bahkan setenang ini. Bukan seorang Lee Sungmin namanya, jika harinya tak ada cekcok barang sedetikpun dengan seorang Namja tampan yang bertempat tinggal disebelah Mansionmu persis, Hyung..." Sungmin yang mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melakukan rolling eyes. Sungguh! Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa panas, saat indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat tentang sosok itu.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kau merusak moodku tau..!" Dengus Sungmin gerah seraya menguk minumannya dengan rakus, sedang Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah berat melihat kelakuan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah melihat kalian bertemu bahkan berdebat lagi..?" Tanya Eunhyuk pura-pura penasaran, karena pada pasalnya Eunhyuk sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi karena dia sudah mengintrogasi pihak tersangka, akan tetapi ia hanya ingin tahu apa reaksi Sungmin jika ia menanyakan hal ini kepadanya langsung. Dan ternyata memang benar, mereka berdua tengah dibelenggu oleh perasaan yang sudah sangat umum, namun sekali lagi. Ego berhasil mendominasi semua pergerakan mereka hingga membuat mereka bingung sendiri seperti ini. Ck! Lucu sekali.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu!" Sungut Sungmin kesal, tidakkah Eunhyuk mengerti jika Sungmin saat ini tengah panas, saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada insiden malam itu. Insiden yang seketika membuat hari-harinya kacau balau tak tentu arah. Insiden yang dengan beraninya telah mengacaukan hati beserta pikirannya, dan tak jarang pula tiap malam ia memimpikan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini sangat dibencinya. _Shit! Sial! _Geram Sungmin dalam hati. "Hyung, tidakkah kau merasa kalau perilaku Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sedikit janggal..." Celoteh Eunhyuk yang sekali lagi membuat Sungmin mengumpat-umpat gerah."Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku..?" Sentak Sungmin ketus. Sungguh! Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sedang Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin tengah berusaha meredam rasa kesalnya dengan iseng ia semakin ingin memojokkan sosok cantik itu. Mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa membuat sosok cantik itu mengakui perasaannya tanpa sadar. Dan hal itu akan membuat rencananya berjalan dengan lancar."Hyung, tidak merasakah kalau sikap dan tatapan Kyuhyun berubah drastis bila bertemu denganmu?" Celoteh Eunhyuk lagi, manik kelamnya menatap Sungmin penuh selidik saat sosok cantik itu kini hanya diam sambil memandangi minumannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. Dia juga merasa kalau ada hal lain dari diri Kyuhyun disaat bertatapan maupun berhadapan dengannya. Tatapan matanya seperti tatapan pada waktu malam itu. Senyumannya pun beda! Biasanya Kyuhyun lebih suka menyeringai setan dari pada tersenyum lembut dan hangat bila berhadapan kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun berbeda? Sekarang ia lebih sering menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat, ia juga sering memergoki sosok tampan itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens dan dalam. Dimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan? Dimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang jail? Dan dimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang pertama kali ia kenal dulu? Sungguh, ia tak yakin jika sosok tampan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Senyum, tatapannya. _Ugh!_ Sungmin mengurut kening halusnya yang berdenyut nyeri kala ia memikirkan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun mulai jatuh cinta padamu Hyung.." Eunhyuk masih berceloteh ria. Namun, sepertinya celotehannya kali ini mampu membuat Sungmin kembali pada posisi awalnya, terbukti dari manik foxy yang melotot syok pada sosok Namja manis pemilik gummy smile tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Lee HyukJae? Kenapa kau berceloteh seperti itu..?" Geram Sungmin yang sama sekali tak membuat nyali Eunhyuk ciut satu mili pun, malahan Eunhyuk makin gencar menggoda Sungmin karena ia merasa Sungmin kini tengah menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Terbukti dari kedua pipi chubby mulusnya yang kini tengah merona samar. "Aku bicara fakta, Hyung..."

"Aku tidak perduli! Sudahlah jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu..!" Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menuruti kemauan Sungmin, buktinya Eunhyuk masih saja mencoba memojokkan sosok cantik itu."Kenapa Hyung tidak mencoba untuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun, aku yakin setelah Hyung berteman dengan Kyuhyun, Hyung pasti sadar kalau sebenarnya Namja itu tengah menyembunyikan suatu perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Suatu perasaan khusus yang biasa disebut dengan cin_" Brak! Perkataan Eunhyuk seketika terpotong oleh suara gebrakan meja yang dpelopori oleh kedua tangan mungil Namja cantik yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang mulai berhembus gusar, menahan marah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting! Tak bisakah kau mengerti Lee Hyuk Jae..!" Tegas sosok cantik itu dengan gigi yang saling bergemelutuk. Sret! Tap...tap...tap... ! Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantin dan Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah tersenyum misterius. Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan seraya mengumpat-umpat tak jelas hingga pada akhirnya ia menabrak sosok Namja tampan yang tengah serius menulis sesuatu di buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Eh! Maaf aku tidak senga_" Belum usai bibir plum mungil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini manik foxynya terpaksa bertatapan langsung dengan manik obsidian tajam milik sosok tampan yang dengan lancangnya menyita perhatiannya beberapa hari ini serta membuat moodnya naik turun tak tentu arah. Tanpa banyak kata Sungmin langsung beranjak dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum pergelangan tangannya di cekal erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap tajam Namja tampan itu dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pergelangannya, tetapi Namja tampan itu dengan sigap langsung menyeret Sungmin menuju taman belakang kampus.

"Lepas!" Ketus Sungmin seraya menghentakkan tangannya kuat dan seketika tangan Kyuhyun lepas dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari..?" Sungmin menatap kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Grep! Dengan sekali hentak tubuh mungil Sungmin sukses berada dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun langsung memberontak guna melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Namja tampan itu, namun semakin kuat Sungmin memberontak. Semakin erat pula pelukan yang diberikan sosok tampan itu hingga membuat Sungmin menyerah pada akhirnya. "Mianhae..." Satu kata! Ya, hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir tebal tersebut, karena selanjutnya Namja tampan itu melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin dan meninggalkan Namja cantik itu tanpa kata.

Meninggalkan sosok cantik yang saat ini semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Apa maksudnya? Oh Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun...Kau membuatku gila..!" Sungmin mengacak surai blondenya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Kyu! Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja..."

"Yeah...Kyu, kami semua akan membantumu.."

Donghae dan Yesung semakin dibuatnya bingung melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang makin hari makin terpuruk saja, sedangkan Ryewook dan Eunhyuk malah menatap Donghae tajam seperti meminta suatu pertanggungjawaban. Donghae yang melihat tatapan murka dari kedua uke ini pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah serta menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Akan aku cetuskan rencana yang selama ini aku pikirkan..." Kyuhyun seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae setelah mendengar pernyataan Namja tampan itu barusan."Apa rencananya...?" Desak Yesung tidak sabaran."Sebentar summer time.." Ucap Donghae ambigu yang seketika membuat keempat Namja disana mengumpat-umpat tak jelas."Yak! Apa hubungannya dengan summer time!" Sungut Ryewook yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan ambigu Donghae, sedang Yesung tengah mengelus punggung sempit Ryewook dengan lembut guna menenangkan Namja manisnya ini.

"Yak! Sabar sedikit, kenapa?" Sungut Donghae sebal, sedang Ryewook hanya menatap Donghae acuh. "Biasanya jika summer time tiba, kampus kita akan mengadakan camping. Kalian tahu maksudku kan..." Tanya Donghae semangat, sedang keempat Namja yang ditanyai seperti itu mulai berpikir serius.

"Jadi maksudmu waktu di camping nanti adalah rencananya?" Tebak Eunhyuk yang langsung di tanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari Donghae. "Waaahhhh! Kekasihku hebat..." Bangga Donghae sambil memeluk erat sang kekasih, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai mencerna perkataan Donghae yang menurut YeWook couple masih terlalu ambigu, beruntung Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang jenius, jadi ia langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Namja ikan tersebut dan langsung menyimpulkannya.

"Jadi maksudmu! Aku harus memfaatkan waktu di camping nanti dengan sebaik-baiknya dan harus selalu bersamanya! Entah itu mencari kayu, memasak atau lainnya!" Simpul Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat duo ikan-monyet yang masih asyik berpelukan itu berteriak kegirangan."Betul..! Kau harus memfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya! Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi...!" Cetus Yesung setelah ia mengerti apa maksud perkataan ambigu Donghae tadi yang langsung ditanggapi dengan seringaian Kyuhyun yang beberapa hari ini sempat menghilang.

"Tenang saja Hyung! Kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius! Lee Sungmin I Got You!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya meminum wine yang sedari tadi di pandangnya dengan sekali tenggak. Hal itu membuat keempat namja yang sedari tadi bersamanya di bar ini, mengusap tengkuk mereka karena merinding.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Disaat perjalananku pulang dari bar, tanpa sengaja kedua manik obsidianku menangkap siluet Namja cantik yang beberapa hari ini membuat hati dan pikiranku terasa kacau. Sedang apa dia disana? Malam sudah semakin larut, udara juga sudah semakin dingin! Ah! Sudahlah aku samperin saja!

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Normal POV

"Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan..?" Merasa ada seseorang yang telah mengusik kesendiriannya, Sungmin perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan alangkah terkejutnya disaat kedua manik foxynya menangkap siluet Namja tampan yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak.." Ucap Sungmin ketus, Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada ketus dari suara lembut Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan diselimutkan ke bahu mungil Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut dengan perlakukan Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan jaket itu dari bahunya.

"Biarkan saja begini. Angin malam sudah semakin dingin.." Tegas Kyuhyun, manik obsidan tajamnya menatap sosok cantik itu dengan lembut, sedang Sungmin yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan sosok tampan disampingnya ini, masih berusaha melepas jaket tersebut dari kedua bahunya."Tidak, terima kasih..!"

"Sudahlah pakailah. Kau mau aku menjadi Namja paling jahat di dunia ini karena membiarkanmu kedinginan..!" Tegas Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin erat yang berusaha ingin melepaskan jaket tersebut dari bahunya.

"Bukankah kau memang jahat terhadapku! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang...?" Celetuk Sungmin polos membuat Kyuhyun terkikik pelan."Iya, kau benar. Maka dari itu ijinkan aku menjadi Namja baik sekarang.." Seru Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus, sedang Kyuhyun yang melihat senyuman tersebut hanya mampu diam mencoba menetlalisir jantungnya yang mulai berdetak di atas normal.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, kecanggungan kembali mendominasi suasana di sekitar mereka, akan tetapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama setelah suara bass merdu Kyuhyun mengalun dengan indah memecahkan kecanggungan sekaligus keheningan pada malam ini. Bersamaan dengan keindahan air mancur yang ada di Sungai Hang tersebut.

_Geudael saranghan manheun heunjeokdeureul ijen jiwoyagetjyo  
Geudae sajindo hamkke nanun  
Chatjando juindo eobsi nama itjyo_

Chueongmaneuron nae miryeonmaneuron  
Deoneun uimi eomneun modeun geotdeureul

Sondaemyeon nan nunmuri heulleoseo  
Barabol ttaemyeon mame meongi deureoseo  
Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro mudeoduryeo  
Geudae heunjeogeul nan jiujyo

_Sarang deo eobtjyo naege nameun georagon  
Geudaeui chueok ppun  
Banjjogeul irheo amu sseulmodo eobsi  
Nal mugeopgeman hal ppuninde_

Naui nunmuldo gin naui hansumdo  
Ijen amu soyongeomneun geol aljyo

Sonman daeeodo nan nunmuri heulleoseo  
Barabol ttaemyeon maeume meongi deureoseo  
Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro namgyeojil  
Geudae heunjeogi neomu manhaseo nan apeujyo

Kkok meonjicheoreom nae mam gotgose geu sarangi nama

Geudael saranghan geu heunjeogeul chiujyo  
Nae bang gadeukhan geudaeui hyanggikkajido  
Hajiman nae ane namainneun sarangeun  
Jiuryeo haedo modu beoriryeo haedo  
Geuge jal andoenabwayo  
Geudaega nae mame beeoseo

_(Kyuhyun_Love Dust)_

"Taukah kau Lee Sungmin, apa yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.." Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan lagu yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyayat hati. Terbukti dari mimik Sungmin yang hampir menangis saat mendengar lantunan lagu tersebut. "Yaitu melihat orang yang aku sayangi sekaligus aku cintai tengah membenciku..." Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya menatap kedua manik foxy indak milik Sungmin dengan lembut, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan, agar orang yang aku cintai itu tidak membenciku lagi! Rasanya sakit disini...!" Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya dengan erat.

Terbesit rasa iba di kala kedua manik foxynya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat terpuruk, tapi disisi lain hatinya begitu sakit karena mengetahui jika Kyuhyun sekarang telah jatuh cinta yang pastinya bukan dengan dirinya, karena yang ia tahu Kyuhyun itu Straight dan sampai matipun Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin bersamanya. Seketika hati Sungmin menertawakan pikiran bodohnya kala tanpa sengaja ia memikirkan hal yang sangat mustahil. Disaat ia masih larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba kedua tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Manik foxynya menghujam obsidian tajam itu penuh tanya.

Kedua manik obsidian tajam milik Kyuhyun menatap dalam kedua manik foxy Sungmin, sesaat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang dengan anehnya keluar di saat yang tidak tepat. Sungmin yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Sebegitu menderitakah Kyuhyun? Seperti itulah kiranya pikiran Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna menetlalisir rasa sakit nan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyusup kedalam relung hatinya.

"Aku mohon.. aku mohon Sungmin-ah. Jangan membenciku lagi..." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menegakkan kembali wajahnya menatap Sungmin intens."Kyu, ada apa denganmu..?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, sungguh! ia sekarang tengah dilanda kebingungan. Kalau memang Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah dengan orang yang dicintainya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan dengan orang yang bersangkutan sana? Kenapa Kyuhyun malah memohon-mohon kepadanya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dipikiran sosok tampan itu? Pikir Sungmin intens.

"Kalau kau ada masalah dengan orang yang kau cintai? Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan? Kenapa kau malah disini dan memohon-mohon kepadaku untuk tidak membencimu lagi. Aku bukanlah orang yang kau cintai itu Kyu..? jadi percuma kau memohon-mohon padaku seperti ini.." Sungut Sungmin tidak mengerti. Sedang, Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mengerti bahwa ternyata sosok cantik dihadapannya ini masih belum paham dengan apa yang dia maksud, dengan pelan ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau salah paham Lee Sungmin. Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan padamu, siapa sebenarnya sosok yang aku cintai itu..."

Cupp.

Manik foxy Sungmin membulat syok, saat secara tiba-tiba wajah tampan Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya dan mencium bibir plum mungilnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera menjauhkan wajah cantiknya, namun ternyata tangan besar Kyuhyun kini tengah menahan tengkuknya agar ia tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Sungmin hampir saja terlena dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan Namja tampan itu, seperti kembali pada alam sadarnya. Seketika Sungmin mulai memberontak resah kala dirasanya semua ini salah. Ya! Ini semua salah, Kyuhyun telah mencintai sosok lain, lagipula ia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang musuh yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Ya! Walau kini tak bisa ia pungkiri, jika ada suatu perasaan lain yang menyusup pada relung hatinya. Perasaan yang mampu mengacaukan semua pikiran serta hatinya. Perasaan yang mampu membuat jantungnya bertalu tak menentu serta darahnya berdesir hebat. Namun, semua ini salah. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, perasaan ini salah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin mulai tidak nyaman dengan semua perlakuannya ini, perlahan ia mulai menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari sosok cantik itu dan melepas tautan bibir mereka, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun murka. "Aku harap setelah kejadian malam ini, kau akan mengerti siapa orang yang aku cintai..." Tegas Kyuhyun lembut. Manik obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok cantik yang tengah menahan emosi itu dengan lembut. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak seketika disaat indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat Kyuhyun yang dirasanya sangat menohok relung hatinya. Perasaan Sungmin kini campur aduk, hatinya menghangat akan tetapi ia masih belum mengerti dengan ini semua. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, meninggalkan sosok tampan yang kini tengah memandang punggung sempitnya dengan sendu.

"Maaf...aku memang seorang pecundang, Lee Sungmin...maaf, sepertinya tindakanku kali ini menyakitimu lagi..."

.

.

.

Yaaakkk! Bunuh TBC!

Mengganggu banget sih! Tulisan TBC itu, ada yg bisa memusnahkan tulisan itu gak?# Plak, diguyur reader.

Ok! Ok! Hayyyy...Author labil datang lagiii...Yeayyyy...Tos dulu dong! #gubrak

Ok! Aku disini ingin mengumumkan suatu hal yg sangat penting...simak baik-baik ya! Ambil pulpen sama buku, klo perlu ambil handycame juga, eh! Ambil ponsel juga buat ngrekam, eh! Iya...ambil_#Doorr, ditembak reader.

Hehe...peace! arraseo! Readerdeul yang sangat aku cintai...mulai tnggal 2 Juni aku terpaksa hiatus dlu ya dari dunia FFn...dikarenakan pda tanggal tersebut aku tengah menjalani Ujian Kenaikan Kelas...So! aku harus fokus dulu dengan Ujianku kan...maka dari itu sebelum aku tinggal, aku akan update chap baru diseluruh cerita abalku ini...

So! Doakan aku ya...semoga Ujianku lancar dan aku mendapatkan nilai yg memuaskan...Yeay!

Baiklah! Sampai disni dulu ya Chuap-Chuapnya...jika selama ini aku ada salah kata kepada kalian...melalui chuap-chuapku atau dari seluruh cerita abalku ini...aku mohon maaf ya...kalau selama ini ceritaku tidak berkenan pada hati kalian semua...aku mohon maaf yaaaa...jika selama ini typo bertebaran...aku minta maaf ya...aku memang ratu typo! Hahaha...gubrak! klo selama ini alur ceritanya gaje sekaligus authornya juga gaje...aku minta maaf yaaa...klo selama ini para aktor berakting dengan tidak memuaskan dalam cerita abalku ini...aku minta maaf yaaa...biasa gaji mereka masih aku tahan...maka dari itu tak jarang mereka bertindak sesuka hati alias gaje...buahahahaha# gubrak/ dirajam reader.

Baiklah! Akhir kata...

TERIMA KASIH PADA SEMUA READERDEUL YANG SUDAH MAU RIPPYUUUU CERITA ABAL INI YAAAA...

Untuk SILENT READER...TERIMA KASIH TELAH BERKUNJUNG...

Terakhir!

RIIPPYUUUU...RRIIPPPYUUUU...RRRIIPPPPYYUUU...NEEEEE

See You The Next Chap!

Muach

Saranghae


	6. Chapter 6

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

* * *

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 6**

Normal POV

"_Aku harap setelah kejadian malam ini, kau akan mengerti siapa orang yang aku cintai..."_

Sungmin membolak-balik asal bukunya, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak benar-benar sedang membaca buku. Sedari tadi pikirannya selalu melayang pada kejadian malam itu, tepatnya di Sungai Han. Kalimat-kalimat yang telah diucapkan Kyuhyun seolah tidak mau menghilang barang sedikit saja dari pikirannya. Ditutupnya buku tebal tersebut dengan kasar lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya guna merebahkan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa remuk di atas ranjang king sizenya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua manik foxy indah itu terpejam, maksud hati Sungmin ia ingin tidur sekarang juga. Mungkin dengan tidur semua bayangan tentang kejadian malam itu bisa hilang, akan tetapi disaat ia memejamkan manik foxynya. Bayangan wajah Kyuhyun semakin jelas dan merajalela di sekitar pikirannya. "Aaaarrrrgghh! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku..?" Sungmin berteriak frustasi seraya menjambak surai lembut pirangnya.

Tok...tok...tok

"Sungminnie, kau didalam kan nak..?"

"Ne, Eomma.."

"Keluarlah sayang. Appa sudah menunggumu di meja makan..kita makan malam bersama.."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan keluar dari kamar serba pink tersebut menuju ke meja makan.

.

.

"Sungminnie...Apa masakannya tidak enak..?" Tanya Leeteuk cemas saat ia melihat sang putra tidak sedikitpun memakan masakannya. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di meja makan dan sedari Sungmin duduk sampai acara makan dimulai, ia hanya sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa ada niat memakannya sedikitpun. Kangin yang melihat keluakuan aneh putranya ini sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak melayangkan pertanyaan kepada sang putra. Akan tetapi Kangin sepertinya harus menyimpan pertanyaannya itu terlebih dahulu, karena ucapan cemas istrinya kembali mengalun yang otomatis mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sungminnie...Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, chagi..?" Sungmin yang kembali mendengar suara cemas Eommanya dengan paksa ia memberikan senyuman manisnya serta menggenggam tangan halus Eommanya dengan lembut. "Minnie baik-baik saja Eomma. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Dan tentang masakan, Eomma yang nomor satu. Masakan Eomma tetap enak seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, malam ini Minnie sedang lelah Eomma, tugas kuliah banyak sekali akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, Minnie ijin ke kamar terlebih dulu, nde.." Leeteuk yang memang mendengarkan nada lelah dari putranya ini dengan berat hati menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Arraseo. Tapi tidak bisakah kau makan barang sedikit saja nak..." Sungmin kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. "Minnie sudah kenyang Eomma, tak usah khawatir..." Jawab Sungmin sebelum mencium pipi Eommanya serta memeluk tubuh kekar Appanya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke arah kamarnya. Meninggalkan dua sosok paruh baya yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan putra kita, yeobo?" Tanya Kangin terhadap istrinya setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi firasatku mengatakan ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun" Sahut Leeteuk seraya membereskan piring-piring kotor yang berada di atas meja tersebut, sebelum maid datang dan menggantikannya. Tangan halusnya meraih gelas yang berada tepat disampingnya ini dan meneguknya pelan. "Kenapa kau langsung mengaitkan semua ini dengan Kyuhyun, Chagi?"

Kangin menatap istrinya heran. Pasalnya setiap Sungmin mempunyai masalah, atau merubah sikapnya sedikit saja pada mereka. Istri tercintanya ini selalu menuduh Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Memang benar, Kyuhyun adalah Namja terdekat putranya selain keempat temannya itu. Bahkan, Kyuhyun adalah musuh bebuyutan putranya. Namun, bisa saja bukan. Jika Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini bukan karena Kyuhyun, melainkan tugas kuliah yang semakin sulit, mungkin. Leeteuk menghela nafas saat manik lembutnya menangkap sirat kebingungan dari sang suami. "Kangin-ah. Bukan maksudku untuk selalu menuduh Kyuhyun sebagai penyebabnya. Tapi, semenjak Sungmin mengenal Namja tampan tersebut ia sering seperti ini bukan. Aku mempunyai bukti Kangin-ah, buktinya adalah malam itu. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya.."

Kangin menepuk keningnya pelan. Benar, ternyata ia telah melupakan sebuah kenyataan yang di dapatnya dari sang istri malam itu. Sebuah kenyataan yang membuktikan jika putranya mulai mempunyai rasa dengan Kyuhyun. Sosok Namja tampan yang selama ini menjadi tetangganya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya. "Akh! Hampir saja lupa. Kangin-ah, bukankah malam ini kita ada janji bertemu dengan Chullie dan Hangeng.." Leeteuk menepuk keningnya keras, seketika ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan piayama tidurnya. "Nde, dan aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang..."

Ting Tong! Tepat disaat Kangin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel Mansion mewah mereka berdering dan menampakkan dua sepasang suami-istri paruh baya yang masih terlihat menawan. Pastinya setelah maid membukakan pintu kokoh tersebut. Sepasang suami-istri tersebut tersenyum hangat saat mereka melihat Kangin dan Leeteuk berjalan ke arahnya. "Aigo...Chullie-ah, akhirnya kau datang juga.." Seru Leeteuk senang seraya memeluk yeoja cantik tersebut. "Pasti aku dan Hangeng akan datang Eonnie, apalagi ini menyangkut buah hati kita.."

"Kekeke...Kau benar" Timpal Leeteuk seraya menyuruh sepasang suami-istri itu untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa mewah yang terdapat di ruang tamu Mansion tersebut. Perbincangan diantara keempat sosok paruh baya itu akhirnya terjalin dengan akrab dan penuh kehangatan. Tak terelakan gelak tawa ikut mewarnai perbincangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00KST, namun suasana SJ University sudah dipenuhi oleh riuh yang memekakkan telinga. Disana, tepatnya pada papan pengumuman itu keributan bersumber. Mereka saling berteriak, mendorong bahkan menyenggol temannya guna dapat melihat pengumuman yang terlampir pada papan tersebut. Sungmin, sosok Namja cantik yang kini tengah asyik membaca buku tebal yang berada di tangan mungilnya itu, terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirasanya keributan yang terjadi semakin tak terelakan. Ia bahkan mengeryit tak suka, kala teriakan cemprang para yeoja-yeoja itu menyusup pada gendang telinganya. Ia tak suka keributan. Kepalanya akan terasa pecah jika dia tetap berada disini. Sungmin menutup bukunya dengan kasar seraya bangkit dari bangku yang semula didudukinya ini. Ia mengumpat kesal kala rencananya pagi ini gagal total. Pagi ini, ia berniat berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, karena untuk menikmati suasana kampus yang tenang dan damai. Namun, sepertinya niatnya harus hancur total hanya karena papan pengumuman tersebut. _Tsk! Sebenarnya mereka itu tidak pernah melihat papan pengumuman atau apa? Kampungan sekali._

Sungmin berniat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari sana, sebelum niatnya harus ia urungkan karena suara pekikan para yeoja tersebut.

"Apa! 2 hari lagi universitas ini akan mengadakan camping!"

"Hoooreeee! Akhirnya perayaan summer time tinggal 2 hari lagi!"

Tunggu! Camping? Perayaan Summer Time? 2 hari lagi?. Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya syok. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, menatap tak percaya papan pengumuman tersebut. Disaat itu juga ia ingin melangkah kesana, namun sekali lagi. Ia benci keributan atau kata lainnya keramaian. Bahkan ia ingat sewaktu di bandara, ia selalu memegang tangan Eommanya erat-erat. Entahlah, ia selalu merasa tak suka dengan kerumunan orang-orang itu, apalagi sampai mendempet tubuh mungilnya. Itu jelas akan membuatnya ketakutan. Jadi, ia putuskan tuk menunggu keributan tersebut berhenti. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, saat dirasa papan pengumuman tersebut mulai sepi. Perlahan ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada papan pengumuman tersebut. Tepat dihadapan papan itu, Sungmin membaca pengumuman tersebut dengan teliti.

PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN

2 HARI LAGI! TEPATNYA PADA TANGGAL 13-07-2014 SJ UNIVERSITY AKAN MENGADAKAN CAMPING SEKALIGUS PERAYAAN BESAR-BESARAN GUNA MENYAMBUT KEDATANGAN SUMMER TIME! DIHARAPKAN SEMUA MAHASISWI DAN MAHASISWA SJ UNIVERSITY IKUT SERTA! DEMIKIAN ATAS PEMBERITAHUAN KAMI! TERIMA KASIH!

Bibir plum lembutnya terkembang indah saat ia telah selesai membaca pengumuman tersebut. Tak heran jika semua penghuni kampus ini sangat berbahagia seperti itu. Karena pada dasarnya perayaan penyambutan Summer Time ini memang selalu berlangsung meriah. Apalagi pada bagian camping. Ia sangat menyukai camping. Karena bahagianya, tanpa sadar Sungmin melonjak gembira, tak menghiraukan sosok Namja tampan yang tepat berada dibelakang tubuh mungilnya dan menatapnya dengan geli. "Bahagia sekali.." Sungmin reflek menghentikan lompatannya saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup. Berusaha memasang ekspresi biasa saja sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Manik foxynya sempat melebar kaget, namun cepat ia kembalikan pada posisi awalnya. Menatap datar sosok tampan itu.

"Urusanku.." Ucapnya datar. Ia berniat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan sosok tampan tersebut, sebelum pergelangan tangan mungilnya dicekal Namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat melihat pancaran benci dari sepasang foxy indah itu. "Kau begitu membenciku?" Ucap Kyuhyun datar, namun kalau di dengar lebih jeli lagi. Suara datar tersebut terpancar nada pedih didalamnya. Yang pastinya tidak akan diketahu Namja cantik ini. "Menurutmu. Bukankah hal sama juga terjadi padamu! Itu wajar bukan, mengingat kita adalah musuh..." Sungmin mengumpat pada hati. Saat dirasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak perih saat melontarkan kalimat itu. Ada apa denganku?. Pertanyaan itulah yang saat ini berputar pada otaknya. "Kau masih belum mengerti, Lee Sungmin? Setelah apa yang sudah kita alami malam itu..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku mengerti darimu Cho Kyuhyun. Terlebih malam itu, aku sudah melupakannya.." Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas perih, saat lagi-lagi Sungmin melontarkan kalimat yang sangat menghujam batinnya. Melihat Kyuhyun tertunduk diam, kesempatan itu dipergunakan Sungmin untuk melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggung sempitnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Ini. minumlah Kyu, tenangkan pikiranmu..." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat botol minuman yang tengah disodorkan Donghae. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menatap sosok tampan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Tapi, saat ini yang aku butuhkan hanya menyendiri..." Ucapnya dingin, sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan iba. "Kyu...kami pasti akan membantumu. Percayalah, Sungmin juga mencintaimu..." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap danau buatan yang bertempat pada belakang halaman kampusnya ini dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan mngilnya menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakan rasa ini, setelah berduel argumen dengan musuhnya itu? Bukankah, sudah hal wajar mereka selalu berduel. Namun, semua hal wajar itu seketika lenyap setelah kejadian malam itu. Jujur, saat kejadian malam itu tepatnya di Sungai Han. Dia merasa aneh saat berhadapan dengan Namja tampan itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat, darahnya berdesir, pipinya pun merona. Ia bukanlah Namja bodoh yang tak mengetahui arti semua itu. Bahkan, ia sudah menceritakan semua ini pada Eommanya. Namun, memang jalan ini yang harus ia tempuh. Ia harus terpaksa membohongi hatinya saat berhadapan dengan Namja tampan itu. Biarlah ia merasa sakit, karena memang jalan ini lah yang harus ia lalui. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun mempunyai rasa padanya. Namun, dengan teganya ia melukai sosok tampan itu dengan sikapnya. Memang ini lah keputusannya. Ia tidak bisa terus begini, ia harus mengakhiri semua ini jika ia ingin tak selalu menyakiti hatinya serta hati sosok tampan itu.

"Maaf Kyu...semua ini aku lakukan demi kebaikan kita. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu...maaf" Gumamnya pilu. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam seraya memejamkan kedua manik foxynya saat ia rasa cairan bening mulai meluncur satu persatu menyusuri pipinya.

Tap! Sungmin reflek mengerjab pelan saat telinganya mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat menghapus semua lelehan air mata itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia takut Namja tampan yang baru saja ia pikirkanlah yang mendekat itu. Namun, sepertinya kali ini Sungmin dapat menghela nafas lega saat manik foxynya menangkap siluet sosok Namja jangkung nan tampan yang ternyata bukan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa kau kemari Jungmo-ah?"

"Aku mencarimu Sungmin. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu..." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Manik foxynya menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan ramah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, saat dilihat Namja tampan ini tidak segera mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakannya. Malah sosok itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan tangan terkepal di setiap sisi tubuhnya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sungmin tak sabaran. Perlahan Jungmo kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Namja cantik tersebut dengan lembut. Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba meraih tangan mungil Sungmin, menghiraukan pekikan kaget dari sosok cantik itu.

"Rasakan detak jantungku.." Ucap Jungmo seraya meletakkan tangan mungil Sungmin ke dada sebelah kirinya. Sungmin semakin mengeryit tak mengerti dengan tingkah Namja dihadapannya ini. "Sangat cepat..." Ungkap Sungmin tak berbohong. Memang benar adanya, jantung Jungmo berdetak sangat cepat. Seperti seseorang yang baru selesai berlari atau melakukan hal berat apapun yang menguras energi. Jungmo tersenyum lembut mendengar ungkapan polos sosok cantik ini."Ini semua karenamu. Detak jantungku bisa berdetak secepat ini, bila aku bersamamu.." Jungmo meremas tangan mungil Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau kau_" Sungmin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya saat dirasa kalimat tersebut tak ingin menjadi kenyataan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan presepsi itu. Sungguh! Sungmin sangat khawatir saat ini. Sedang, Jungmo memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar guna menetlalisir detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila, mau tidak mau dia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga.

"A-aku, Aku Mencintaimu.." Manik foxy Sungmin membulat penuh. Ternyata, dugaannya benar adanya. Sungmin segera menjauhkan tangan mungilnya dari dada bidang sosok tampan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ku mohon Jungmo-ah. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati seseorang lagi..." Gumam Sungmin frustasi. Sungguh! Saat ini kepalanya terasa pening, masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun belum usai. Mengapa harus ditambah lagi?. Jungmo menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, ia tahu sosok cantik dihadapannya ini sangatlah lembut. Sungmin bukan Namja yang suka menyakiti hati seseorang. Dia Namja yang baik. Dan Jungmo memakluminya. Walau, sakit tapi ia merasa lega karena sudah bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok cantik ini. Kedua tangan besarnya memegang kedua bahu mungil Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini semua kepadamu. Jangan pikirkan hal ini, aku baik-baik saja..." Sungmin menatap sosok tampan itu penuh sesal. Sedangkan, Jungmo hanya menimpali tatapan tersebut dengan senyum menenangkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba memberi intruksi pada sosok cantik itu jika ia baik-baik saja. "Jungmo-ah...aku_"

"Ssssttt...tak apa. Aku lega sekarang. Hanya satu permintaanku, tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya. Jangan menjauhiku, anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi. Jika itu mengganggumu..." Ucap Jungmo lembut. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan erat. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang dimiliki Namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia tersenyum getir, cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Ya! Itu benar adanya, namun dia sudah cukup bahagia melihat Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Walaupun senyum cerah tersebut Sungmin dapatkan bukan darinya, melainkan dari sosok lain. Tapi tak apa. Ya, kebahagiaan Namja ini lah yang terutama untuknya. Biarlah, dia sakit. Memang pada kenyataannya, mungkin Namja ini tak tercipta untuknya.

.

.

.

"MWO! JUNGMO MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA KEPADA SUNGMIN HYUNG DI TAMAN BELAKANG!" Ryewook dan Eunhyuk berteriak heboh setelah mendegar berita tersebut dari Namjachingu mereka. Sedang Donghae dan Yesung yang melihat tingkah super Namjachingunya ini hanya mampu menghela nafas maklum. "Aish! Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap tenang, apa kalian ingin teriakan kalian itu mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung kantin ini..." Sungut Donghae jengah. Namja tampan berwajah kekanakan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan gusar, sedang Yesung kembali menghela nafas maklum.

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook mendengus malas saat lagi-lagi Namja ikan tersebut mendengus ke arah mereka. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Eunhyuk meraih jus stoberinya dan ditegaknya dengan rakus. Ryewook yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu mengusap punggung sempit Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Jadi, apa Sungmin Hyung menerima pernyataan Jungmo?" Tanya Ryewook penasaran. Tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung sempit Eunhyuk itu, kini beralih pada bibir gelasnya. "Molla...tapi kemungkinan besar, Sungmin Hyung tidak akan merespon pernyataan Namja itu.."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Sungmin hyung tidak merespon pernyataan dari Jungmo.." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan intens, sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum lembut seraya berujar. "Chagi, kau tahu bukan. Jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada apa-apa. Jadi, mana mungkin Sungmin hyung akan menerima pernyataan Jungmo, jika hatinya saja sudah menjadi milik evil itu..." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti, selang beberapa menit tidak ada perbincangan lagi diantara mereka, sebelum salah satu dari mereka berteriak histeris.

"2 hari lagi!" Ryewook berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, Yesung yang melihat Namjachingunya seperti itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum lagi. Ia memang berniat berdiam diri, tak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang tengah dibahs para sahabatnya ini.

"Ne 2 hari lagi!"

"Kita harus berhasil menyatukan mereka berdua!"

.

.

.

SUMMER TIME ( CAMPING )

Akhirnya hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang tanpa terkecuali datang juga. Ya! Mereka saat ini telah menuju ke daerah camping tempat pembukaan acara SUMMER TIME tersebut, sosok Namja cantik tengah asyik memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela bus yang saat ini tengah membawa mereka semua ke tempat camping, tanpa menghiraukan keributan yang lagi-lagi disebabkan teman-temannya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook langsung berhampuran keluar seraya merentangkan tangan mereka ke atas dan berteriak senang.

"Huuuaaaahhhh! Akhirnya sampai jumpa!" Sungmin dan Ryewook saling berpandangan sejenak saat indera pendengaran mereka menangkap salah satu kalimat Eunhyuk yang menurut mereka sangat tidak logis. Setelah beberapa menit berpandangan, Ryewook reflek menepuk kening halusnya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Sampai Juga Eunhyuk-ah...J-U-G-A. Bukan Jumpa..." Eunhyuk semula mengeryit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyengir polos seraya mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah."Eh! Ryewook, kemana anak itu?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk setelah menyadari Ryewook tidak lagi disampingnya. "Mollayo hyung! Seingatku tadi Ryewook berada_"

"Woy! Kenapa kalian masih disana? Cepat kemari. Bantu aku!" Teriak Ryewook menghentikan ucapan Eunhyuk. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun bergegas menuju ke tempat Ryewook saat ini dan mengikuti apa yang tengah Namja mungil itu lakukan. Yaitu, membereskan sekaligus merapikan tempat tersebut. "Yah! Persediaaan kayu bakarnya habis, lalu bagaimana?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seraya bergumam kesal. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada kelompoknya yang masih sibuk mengurusi ini itu."Di antara kalian, adakah yang bersedia mencari kayu bakar?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya memerhatikan kelompoknya satu persatu. Tepat saat manik sipitnya menghujam Donghae, Namjachingunya tersebut mulai memberikan intruksi dari gerakan kedua alisnya yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman misterius Eunhyuk.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggota kelompoknya dengan tatapan penuh siasat yang dengan mudah dibaca oleh anggota kelompok tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa! Aku harus mencari air!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa! Aku harus mengumpulkan dedaunan ini!"

"Aku harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di dalam tenda.." Eunhyuk tersenyum menang dalam hati, kala mendengar semua penolakan anggota kelompoknya ini. Ia tak salah memilih anggota kelompok, mereka bisa diajak berkompromi."Aish! Lalu siapa yang akan mencari kayu bakar.." Eunhyuk mengacak rambut blondenya kasar, Donghae yang melihat Namjachingunya frustasi berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap lembut punggung sempit itu. Sungmin yang tidak tega dengan raut frustasi sahabatnya itu, berinisiatif menawarkan diri. "Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mencari kayu bakarnya..." Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook dan Yesung yang mendengar kalimat tersebut langsung melonjak kegirangan dalam hati. Sepertinya rencana mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar. "Kau yakin, Hyung..?" Tanya Ryewook pura-pura khawatir.

Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya terlalu polos, berfikir jika Namja mungil tersebut benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia mengusap bahu mungil Ryewook dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan sosok mungil itu. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi tetap saja Hyung, itu berbahaya. Begini saja, kau mencari kayu bakar dengan Kyuhyun. Arra.." Sungmin menghela nafasnya gusar, saat lagi-lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan Namja tampan itu. "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja..tidak perlu_"

"Tak ada penolakan, Sungmin-ah. Kau akan ditemani Kyuhyun.." Yesung tersenyum menang saat Sungmin akhirnya tunduk dengan ucapannya. Ya! Walaupun Namja cantik itu kini tengah mengumpat-umpat ke arahnya. Namun, tak ia ambil pusing. Ini juga demi rencana yang sudah mereka susun selama ini. Sungmin mengacak surai blonde lembutnya dengan kasar. Menghela nafas sebelum menatap sejenak keempat sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut tanpa dosan itu. _Tsk! Menyebalkan!._

"Arraseo. Terserah kalian..." Sungutnya seraya pergi dari tempat itu dengan menghentakkan langkahnya. Tak ayal mereka yang tengah melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin ini saling terpekik gemas. Sedang, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap datar perdebatan tersebut, hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. "Hey...Evil. Ini kesempatanmu, pergunakanlah dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ok!" Seru Donghae seraya merangkul tubuh gagah sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun menatap keempat sahabatnya ini dengan tulus, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pelan mengekori langkah Namja cantik yang sudah berada di depan sana.

"Semoga rencana kita ini, berhasil..." Gumam Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan mantap ketiga Namja tersebut.

.

.

.

Selama menyusuri hutan tersebut tidak ada satu pun perbincangan diantara dua anak adam ini. Suasana diantara mereka terlihat sangat canggung. Bahkan Sungmin yang biasanya akan langsung mengeluarkan cercaannya saat bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya ini. Kini hanya diam membisu. Tangan mungilnya sedari tadi sibuk memunguti kayu-kayu kering tersebut. Tak berbeda jauh dengan sosok tampan yang sedari tadi di sampingnya ini. Kyuhyun yang juga biasanya akan langsung mengeluarkan rencana jahilnya saat bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya ini. Kini hanya diam seribu bahasa. Entah, mereka puntak tahu. Kemana tingkah heboh mereka dulu? Jika mereka tengah bersama seperti saat ini.

Sungmin berdesis lirih saat tak sadar jemarinya mengerat ranting kering kayu itu, hingga membuat setitik darah keluar dari pinggir jemari lentiknya. Tak ayal itu membuatnya merasa perih. Kyuhyun yang mendengar desisan lirih Sungmin berniat melirikkan obsidian tajamnya pada sosok cantik itu. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap setitik darah pada jemari lentik tersebut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Niat hati, ingin segera menghampiri Namja cantik tersebut dan merengkuhnya, namun lagi-lagi ego berhasil mengentikannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru. "Ini. lilitkanlah pada lukamu..." Ucapnya dingin disertai tatapan datar. Sungmin melirik sekilas sapu tangan tersebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun berdesis jengah. Ia segera berjongkok menyamankan posisinya tepat dihadapan sosok cantik tersebut. Tanpa kata, Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil itu menghiraukan pekikan penolakan dari Sungmin. Segera, dililitkannya sapu tangan berwarna biru itu pada jemari lentik Sungmin, menghalau darah yang akan keluar kembali dari sela jemari tersebut. Sungmin memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Setelah selesai, Sungmin menatap sekilas Namja tampan itu seraya bergumam "Terima kasih".

Disaat Sungmin akan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, tiba-tiba manik foxynya menagkap binatang kesukaannya. "Hey...Kelinci..." Serunya girang. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sungmin menghempaskan semua kayu bakarnya pada tanah dan mulai berlari mengejar kelinci berwarna putih itu, menghiraukan tatapan khawatir Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tempat itu berbahaya! Jangan berlarian seperti i_"

KRETEG...SRAGHH...

KYAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun reflek berlari ke arah yang di lalui Namja cantik tersebut, saat indera pendengarnya menangkap teriakan panik Sungmin. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasa jantungnya tercabut paksa dari tubuhnya saat obsidian tajamnya menemukan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah diujung jurang dengan berpegangan pada akar pohon yang timbul itu. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah panik, dengan bodohnya menginjak tanah gembur yang berada tepat dihadapannya itu hingga ia ikut terperosok pada jurang tersebut."Shit! Bodohnya aku..!" Umpat Kyuhyun geram. "Kalau sudah begini bagaimana caraku menolong Sungmin?" Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap Sungmin penuh rasa bersalah, ia merasa jika dirinya seperti pecundang, tidak bisa menjaga Namja cantik itu dan malah ia juga terjebak dengan kondisi yang terpuruk seperti ini.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Suara tenor Sungmin mengalun parau. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasa jika maut telah di depan matanya. Ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang, tepat pada sosok Namja tampan yang saat ini juga tengah berpegangan dengan akar yang dipegangnya ini. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, seraya menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatir. "Aku tak apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan..."

"Ne aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini..?" Kyuhyun menatap sosok cantik itu dengan pilu. Sungguh! Kenapa mereka harus terjebak pada situasi seperti ini? Dan kenapa dia tadi dengan bodohnya menginjak tanah gembur tersebut?. Ia bersumpah akan berusaha menyelamatkan Namja cantik ini, walau nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Ini semua salahnya, andai ia becus melindungi sosok cantik ini. Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Disaat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah begelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba suara asing tertangkap oleh indera pendengar mereka dan suara asing itu ternyata berasal dari akar yang tengah dipegang erat oleh mereka berdua.

KREK! SRRRSS!

"K-kyu... Akarnya?" Racau Sungmin kalut, karena pada dasarnya akar tersebut semakin keluar dari tanah dan itu menyebabkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak kebawah."Akarnya tidak mampu menahan kita berdua Sungmin-ah.." Seru Kyuhyun yang melihat akar itu semakin keluar dari tanah. Sedang Sungmin kini memejamkan kedua manik foxynya takut. Ia semakin menggenggam akar tersebut dengan erat, kala dirasa liquid bening mulai meluncur dari kedua manik foxynya yang tengah terpejam.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gumam Sungmin parau, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin semakin merasa kalut hanya bisa memejamkan kedua manik obsdiannya guna memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. _"Ini semua salahku, jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab! Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin mati! Karena aku begitu mencintainya! Akar ini tidak akan bertahan jika aku dan Sungmin masih berpegangan pada akar ini! Jadi kesimpulannya, aku akan melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari akar ini! Supaya akar ini tetap aman menancap di tanah dan Sungmin tidak akan jatuh ke bawah sana!"_ Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti setelah memikirkan keputusannya. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut seraya mengembangkan senyum menawannya.

"Aku akan melepaskan akar ini.." Gumam Kyuhyun pasti, membuat Sungmin seketika menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "JANGAN GILA CHO!" Teriaknya geram. Sungguh! Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sosok tampan dibawahnya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan geram Sungmin hanya mengembangkan senyum menawannya."Salah satu diantara kita harus rela melepaskan tautan tangannya dari akar ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua foxynya penuh. "JANGAN MEMBUATKU GILA CHO! HENTIKAN SEMUA BUALAN_"

"Aku akan melepaskan tautan tanganku dari akar ini..." Potong Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya terisak keras. "Hiks...ku bunuh kau. Jika kau berani melakukan hal konyol itu..!"

"Aku tak perduli. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatanmu..."

"Persetan dengan keselamatanku! Ku mohon jangan melakukan hal itu Kyu..hiks..." Sungmin semakin menangis tergugu. Sungguh! Ia tak yakin setelah ini akan mampu hidup kembali atau tidak, jika Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menjalankan niat konyolnya ini. "Tidak. Aku harus melakukan hal itu. Akar ini tak mampu menahan beban kita berdua, Ming.."

"ANDWEE! MATI KAU CHO! KALAU KAU BERANI MELEPASKAN AKAR INI DARI TANGANMU!" Teriak kalut Sungmin sama sekali tak didengarnya. Perlahan, genggaman telapak tangan kanannya melonggar dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin menangis histeris. "Hiks! Jebal Kyu! Jangan!" Salah satu tangan mungil Sungmin menggenggam erat tanga besar Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan begini sosok tampan ini membatalakan niatnya. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Namja tampan tersebut membuat Sungmin ingin langsung membunuhnya saja. Kyuhyun dengan lembut melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin dari tangannya, serta menampilkan senyuman indahnya."Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Jika suatu saat nanti aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.."

"ANDWE KYU! HIKS! ANDWE! JANGAN LEPASKAN! HIKS...CHO KYUHYUN DENGARKAN AKU...!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Bahkan Namja cantik itu berulang kali menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun. Namun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menangkis tangan mungilnya."KYU! JANGAN! HIKS! AKU MOHON KYU!"

SRET

KRATAGH

GEDEBUGH

"KYUUUUU! HIKS! PABBOYA CHO KYUHYUN! KEMBALI KYUU! AKU MOHON KEMBALI! HIKS...HIKS...!"

.

.

.

TBC.

Aduh~~~pusingnya niatnya mau meluruskan masalah dengan memposting Announcement. Malah ada lagi yang Rippyu...tidak mengenakan hati. Katanya KMS labil lah..gini lah. KyuMin gak Real lah. Aih...sudahlah. whatever...yg terpenting buatku, KyuMin selalu real. Entahlah, terserah apa kata mereka. Yang terpenting niatku membuat FF. Dan menurutku FF KyuMin yg paling bagus. Terserah apa kata mereka, aku pusing. Kalau memang ingin berniat kayak gitu. Hadapi langsung aku. Mari kita pm-pm an..jangan seperti ini. ini bulan puasa loh. Jangan menguji kesabaran orang. Aku orangnya oke-oke aja kok, aku gak suka ngelabrak. Jadi, jangan sungkan. Hadapi aku secara langsung. Biar ngerti siapa itu KMS. Siapa itu KyuMin. Siapa itu aku. Biar lain kali, kalau mau bicara dipikir dulu. Bener deh! Mood ku hari ini kacau Readerdeul...mian ne...jika Chap ini Eror total. Sungguh! Aku minta maaf...

Dan lagi...yang sudah baca Announcement ku...aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Bukan maksudku untuk fanwar, atau malah menghina fandom lain. Aku orangnya cinta damai. Bener deh...aku posting kayak gitu, hanya ingin bilang saja. Jangan suka menjustis orang tanpa mengenalnya terlebih dahulu. Pertama aku lahir di dunia ini sampai umurku saat ini. gak ada loh orang yg bener-bener kenal ma aku ngataian aku munafik, pertama kali ini aku dikatain kayak gitu. Untungnya apa coba aku munafik, nambah dosa ia. Jadi, sekali lagi klo mau marah-marah langsung aja hadapi aku. Ntar, pasti gak jadi marah#plak. Ish...sudahlah sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya.

UNTUK PARA READERDEUL YANG SUDAH RIPPYUU DI CHAP-CHAP SEBELUMNYA AKU BERTERIMA KASIH SEKALI...

UNTUK SILENT READER TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAU BERKUNJUNG...

Terakhir...

RIPPYUU...NEEE WALAU AKU TAK YAKIN CHAP INI PANTAS UNTUK DI RIPPYU ATAU ENGGAK...

MUACH

SARANGHAE

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP


End file.
